Who I Am
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Bella is sick of Edwards controlling ways and breaks out of her shell becoming the real Bella Swan, the one who she used to be in Arizona but Edward doesn't take kindly to this. She catches the interest of another Cullen and she walks in on a dirty little secret kept by Edward, with her knew personality she doesn't take it lying down. She also finds out she has a mate. OOC!Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know my other twilights haven't been updated in ages but I had this idea so thought it was only fair for my twilight fans to have a read.:)**

**Disclaimer: All recognised characters belong to Stephaney Mayer.**

**Warning: Mild swearing for this chapter.**

**BPOV:**

As I sat evaluating my life I hated myself. When I first got with Edward everything was perfect, I loved him and he loved me; that changed. Since we returned from the Volturi things have gotten bad, I didn't realise at first but Edward was controlling everything I did. It started as small things like what I was wearing, I just thought it was to humour Alice so I let it continue, then it was how I should I speak, who I could speak to, where I could go, what I could do, what I could eat and now it was to the point of who I could look at. I was a meek shell of who I used to be. I had no confidence or self-esteem and to Edward I was just a possession for him to control and string along. There was no love in our 'relationship'. When I confronted him about it he told me I should just be quiet and should be thankful someone like him was with someone as plain as me and if I wanted immortality then I should conform to his ideas or else I would die because no one would change me if I wasn't with him. I was scared then, if he didn't change me I was dead and I couldn't leave my dad like that but I was sick and tired of Edward's controlling ways. It was like this god forsaken ring gave him power to own me and I was going to tell my dad everything and tell Jake to protect him with the pack, I felt bad because I hadn't seen Jake for months; I wasn't allowed. I was going to go back to the old me, the real Isabella Swan, and if Edward didn't like it then he could kiss my ass, he was going to be pissed as I had my navel pierced on the weekend as a spur of the moment thing. I sighed and dragged myself up to my wardrobe it was full of clothes that were 'acceptable' for me to wear but behind the clothes was another door where I kept my Arizona clothes that I had put away thinking I wouldn't wear them but now I was making a statement. I pulled out my deep red platform ankle boot heels, contrary to popular belief I never used to be this clumsy and if you gave me a pair of killer boot I could out walk the best of them, I got out flat ankle boots and my DC trainers. I also took out some pairs of coloured skinny jeans, some tight vest tops, some mesh tops and for a killer statement some short shorts and what I deemed 'knicker shorts' so short that my ass was practically out. I put on my green skinny jeans, a white vest top that clung to me showing plenty of my ample cleavage and finally my secret that I had hidden in my dad's wardrobe when Alice told me she hated leather clothes; my black leather jacket. Finishing the outfit with my black ankle boots and my hair down in natural waves I went downstairs for breakfast where my dad was sat drinking his morning coffee he took one look at me and broke in to a beaming smile, he leapt up and swept me in to a hug and swung me around.

"I see my little girl is back." He said happily finally putting me down I grinned at him pouring myself some coffee.

"Damn straight I've been an idiot but I'll be damned it if I don't sort it out now." I told him he just kept smiling like Christmas came early.

"What about Edward." I scowled.

"Well if he has a problem he can kiss my ass." My dad got up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Love you kiddo it's good to have you back."

"Love you too daddy." I called to him as he left for work, I was driving myself to school for once as Edward couldn't be there until lunch as it was sunny. I grinned and hopped out to my ancient truck, I loved my truck but I did need a new vehicle if I was being honest. When I got out in the car park I drew quite a few stares and I didn't mind. I was back to the girl from Arizona who was used to the lusting looks and whispers, I walked confidently to my first period and I sat next to Angela someone I actually liked.

"Wow Bella you look great." She said and I grinned.

"This I how I used to dress in Arizona and I was sick of not being myself." I explained to her questioning look she smiled at me.

"Good for you." Throughout the day I felt great it was unbelievable what I had missed being me lunch was coming up and I was slightly apprehensive but I was sticking to my guns I walked in to the cafeteria with Angela as slow as possible and immediately spotted Edward sat with Alice, I grabbed a soda and some pizza both things Edward hated me eating I walked over to them and both of their expressions became rather fixed and internally I smirked.

"Bella what are you wearing." Alice hissed at me as soon as I was sat down.

"Hello to you too Alice yes I'm fine thanks for asking." I replied sarcastically.

"Bella love, that's no way to speak." Edward chided like I was a small child I scowled before hitching on an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry but I happen to like what I'm wearing."

"I go away for one night and you can't even dress right." Alice shook her head sadly and looked at me in pity luckily the bell went signalling the end of lunch or my biting remark wouldn't have gone down well. I went through the rest of the day silently brooding and when I got in to the parking lot my truck was gone so I was forced to go with Edward and that made me pissed. We drove back to the Cullen house and I pointedly ignored Alice prattling about picking out my clothes for the week because I clearly couldn't dress myself. As soon as the car stopped I was out and storming in to the house, Emmett was playing video games so I made my way over to him ready to sit for hours and destroy random Aliens; I didn't even get to the sofa when Edward stopped me.

"Bella dear what are you doing?" He asked me and my eyes darted around the living room it was only Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"I was going to play Halo with Emmett." I told him, Emmett looked like a kid in the candy store and pulled out another remote for me.

"No you are going to come up to my room we have to discuss you awful behaviour today." Edward ordered me in a condescending voice. Oh hell no I think not, I must have been really weak because Emmett started to put the remote away looking glum.

"No we can talk later I want to play with Emmett." Everyone in the living room looked surprised.

"Bella come up stairs."

"I want to stay here."

"Now Bella." I finally had enough and by Jaspers step back my emotions were screaming as I span to face Edward.

"You know what Edward, fuck you. Don't tell me what to do I am staying down here to sweat the Xbox for a good couple of hours we can talk later and if you don't like it kiss my ass." I snarled my face was flushed with anger at him and myself, I couldn't believe I was so weak willed that I usually obeyed. My fists we clenched tightly at my side, Edwards face seemed to be made out of stone but his eyes told me he was angry.

"Do not use that foul language Bella it is most unbecoming. I don't know what has gotten in to you today but this is not like you and I have to stay it needs to stop now. I see I will have to hunt in the day because if I leave and this happens then I don't know what I can do your acting immature and dressing cheap now come upstairs." Fuck no he did not just call me cheap, that's it he can fuck himself if he thinks I'm going to listen to this shit.

"Fuck no you did not just call me cheap. What don't you like it because I look damn sexy?" I stuck my ass out.

"Is it because my ass looks fine in these jeans or is it because I'm showing the world I do actually have tits." I asked him placing my hands on my hip looking at my nails in a very Rosalie like way I heard a near silent giggle behind me.

"I cannot speak to you when you in a mood such as this you're just being vulgar." He sighed looking down his nose and I merely raised an eyebrow I span around and plopped down next to a gaping Emmett and took the controller hanging loosely from his hand I nudged him.

"Are we playing for are you imitating a fish for the rest of the night?" I asked with a smirk he shook his head and grinned.

"It's on little sis."

"I'm going for a run I will back to take you home." Edward told me shortly and I shrugged letting him run out of the door as soon as he was out of ear shot I let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn Bells where did that come from?" Emmett demanded and I grinned.

"I thought it was about time I stopped being a push over and brought back the girl from Arizona." I explained with a shrug.

"You were amazing." Rosalie burst out with a smile that seemed to like up the whole room, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"I thought you hated me." I said bluntly she grimaced but shook her head.

"I never hated you Bella but it annoyed me so much to see you meek and being pushed around letting my brother and sister do whatever. I thought if I was bitchy to you, you would snap back and be the girl you came to Forks as." She explained to me and I was surprised but I could see where she was coming from.

"I was pretty pathetic but I decided that I was going to start being the real me." She grinned at me.

"Well I hope you can accept my apologies Bella I would like to be your friend."

"Nothing to apologise for Rosalie and I can see we're going to get on great."

"Call me Rose." I looked to Jasper who hadn't said anything yet but had a smirk on his face, I raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew.

"That was hot." I choked, of all the things I was expecting that wasn't it.

"What I am a guy and that was hot." He shrugged and I grinned.

"Wanna see what else I did to kick start by 'back to Arizona girl' phase?" I asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" I stood up and pulled up my top showing my belly bar.

"Oh my god." Rose squealed.

"I know I walked past the store and just went in and got it done." I gushed. We sat in a chilled atmosphere playing games and I had a great time, Edward came back and ordered me to come as it was time for me to leave, I rolled my eyes behind his back and said my goodbyes, we drove home in silence Edward was cold and withdrawn and I couldn't bring myself to care. I got out of the car and went in to my house and started dinner for my dad Edward sat impassively at the table as I cooked.

"Why were you acting out today Isabella?"

"I wasn't Edward." I replied in an emotionless voice.

"I see your still in your childish mood I shall see you tomorrow at school be sure to dress in decent attire." With that he left and I was stood staring incredulously in to open air, like hell I would be dressing to his standards again I was planning on burning all of those clothes. I had dinner ready when my dad came home and we sat down and ate I told him about my day and playing with Emmett.

"So you had a good day then."

"Brilliant."

"Well I have a surprise you Bella now I know you needed a new car because that truck is getting dangerous and I don't think I treat you often enough so I bought you a car; brand new this time." I gasped and ran out to the front of the house there in the drive way was my brand new black Audi TT convertible, I screamed and threw myself at my dad.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I squealed bouncing up and down.

"Any time Bells just be safe and I don't want to have to explain to my colleagues why my daughter was caught for speeding." He laughed and I grinned,

"You're the best daddy in the world." I told him honestly and we had an enjoyable night in front of the telly, when I went to bed that night Edward did not appear and I was glad I had the best night sleep in ages.

**So, what did you think? I know it's not the longest chapter in the world but tell me what you think. Let me know if it's worth continuing and I'll see if I can get another chapter typed for y'all.**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I had an AMAZING response to this fic and I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here in England it's just turned the 22nd which means IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm uploading all my fics in celebration; I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM apart from the plot.**

**Warning: Swearing and kissing.**

**Chapter 2.**

BPOV:

I woke up grinning like a loon at the thought of taking my new car to school. I would have to make it up to my dad somehow, I got up and found a set of clothes laid out on my rocking chair for me to wear and I scoffed; tan pants, white shirt and cream flats so not happening. I pulled out black skinny jeans, black pumps and a mesh USA flag top that tucked in to my jeans I didn't bother to wear a top underneath so it was slightly see through. I put on some make up smoky eyes, mascara and a lick of lip gloss, I went down stairs where my dad had already left leaving a note saying he would be home late so he was bringing pizza, I grabbed an apple, threw on my jacket and ran out to my new car. It purred in to life and I sighed in happiness, I pulled out of the drive and grinned; this car was smooth. I sped up driving at 80mph whipping around the corners, I pulled in to the car park and received looks of awe, I smirked and walked confidently in to school I was lucky Edward wasn't there yet. Unfortunately he caught up pretty quickly for first period English his eyes flashed at my clothes choice but I didn't care.

"What are you wearing?" He demanded.

"Clothes Edward." I sighed it was going to be a long day.

"That top is near transparent Alice laid out your clothes why are you not wearing them?"

"I didn't like them." I said with a shrug.

"So you put on something that shows your parts, it's disgusting."

"What! How can you say that?" I hissed.

"How am I supposed to spend eternity with someone who can't even behave like a proper lady?" I turned away from him after that, I wouldn't squash my personality for him anymore but I didn't want to die not in the sense of being buried; I was sick of this. The end of the school day could not come quick enough for me and I practically ran to my car, Alice was driving me up the wall and I wanted to slap Edward across the face, of course if I did it would hurt but the feeling was there. He was going on about how he wasn't going to tolerate behaviour like mine currently and if I didn't start to behave correctly I would suffer for it, screw him. I sped away heading to his house I left my jacket in the car and walked in going straight to the kitchen fixing a snack, in the living room Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sat talking when I entered all eyes snapped to me and widened, I looked down alarmed.

"What is there something on me?"

"Barely," Emmett muttered and I could have slapped myself; mesh duh. I noticed Jasper's eyes had gone dark but I had a feeling it wasn't to do with thirst.

"Lookin' good darlin'." Jasper drawled with a smirk his southern accent coming through when his eyes were back at my face, with a smirk of my own I walked over to him swaying my hips slightly I took in the whole of Jaspers appearance and he was _fine,_ I had clearly been concentrating to much in Edward not to notice him, his eye went darker again and he licked his lips I ran my finger up my leg and rested my hand on my hip letting it jut out slightly.

"See something you like Jasper?" I asked him and his eyes raked my body again.

"Well now you've asked sug I-," He was cut off by Edward walking in.

"Jasper what do you think you're doing that close to Bella you know you can't control your thirst and Bella I have warned you about this, do you have any care about your safety?" I saw Jasper's anger before his face went blank and he stepped back I snarled under my breath my hands curling in to fists.

"We were just messing about Edward there was no problem." I ground out, how dare he insult Jasper?

"Bella you don't understand these things now come here." I sent an apologetic look to Jasper and all the reassurance I could through my emotions, he smiled at me in thanks and I walked over to Edward who placed hand on my lower back and near pushed me up the stairs I stopped and he growled; he actually growled at me.

"Rose I have a new car would you look it over for me please?" I threw her the keys and continued up the stairs he pushed me in to his room and before I knew what was going on her and picked me up and we were speeding through the forest we stopped suddenly and I got a bit motion sick, he let me down but gripped my upper arm; hard.

"Edward, that hurts." I said in a strained voice but his hand only squeezed harder.

"Isabella you are trying my patients, I am trying to prepare you for immortality but you don't seem to want to comply, this vile behaviour is not acceptable and you are forcing my hand."

"What do you mean?" I didn't like the sound of this, I started stepping back but his grip tightened and he slammed me in to a tree.

"You will do as I tell you." He hissed in my ear roughly grabbing my hip causing me to cry out.

"Or you will suffer the consequences." Edward gabbed me and threw me on to his back running back to the house, he didn't even let me back in just got my keys from Rose and ordered me in to the car we drove home in silence, if he thought that threatening me was going to make me comply then he was out of his head. Now I was beyond angry and I was going to find something on him that would make him stop. I ignored Edward and got out of the car, I waited for him to hand me my keys and went in the house slamming the door closed behind me. I ran upstairs and checked myself in the mirror and there was bruises forming on my arm and my hip, I cursed Edward under my breath and went and got in to the shower letting the hot water sooth my aching back; the bastard was going to pay for this. I threw on my comfy slacks and sat in front of the TV waiting for my dad to get home, I did my homework downstairs for a change I must have lost track of time because next thing I know my dad is walking through the door with two boxes of pizza; I love my dad.

"Hey kiddo sorry I'm so late there are loads of killings in seattle and they've called everyone in." He explained tossing me a box.

"Just be careful daddy I don't want to lose you." He smiled at me and tucked in to his pizza, I opened mine and rejoiced in the scent I was going to enjoy this, me and my dad had a good night properly catching up and just being father and daughter, I realised then how much I missed him now Edward controlled every aspect of my being. I felt my eyes drooping shut and my dad shook me awake.

"Come on Bells its 2am you have school in the morning."

"2am!" I yelped and jumped up I gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek and went upstairs collapsing in to bed asleep almost instantly.

The rest of the week continued in a similar fashion, I continued to wear my own style of clothes and be myself whilst Edward continued to litter me with bruises and order me around. Friday came and after giving me a particularly nasty bruise on my upper arm again he sent me home as the rest of the family was out hunting and wouldn't be back till later, I shrugged I wasn't bothered my dad would be home late again so I would have a nice bath. When I got home I realised I had left my jacket and wallet at the Cullens so I went back up, Esme had given me a key to include me in the family, it made me feel good. I went in and saw my jacket and wallet lying on the love seat where I had been sitting, I grabbed them and went to leave but noises stopped me, they were coming from upstairs everyone was supposed to be out so I was curious and went up. They were coming from Edwards room and I had the feeling that I wasn't going to like what I saw, I pushed open the door and stopped in shock.

"What the fuck!" I screamed Edward and Alice leapt apart and started throwing on their clothes on.

"You have go to be fucking kidding me!" I shrieked he has been cheating on me, oh this shit just escalated.

"Bella stop using such awful language." Edward chided he has got to be fucking kidding me.

"Fuck you, you have no right to say shit to me you bastard." I span round and ran down stairs in to the front room, I rang Rosalie.

"Rose, get everyone home now." I yelled down the phone as Edward grabbed my arm.

"Get your filthy hands off me." I snarled I was angry now that the shock had gone, this bastard had been controlling me even though he was sleeping with someone else, not just anyone oh no he sleeps with my supposed sister.

"You still belong to me Isabella." He snapped and I laughed in his face

"Like hell I do." Over his shoulder I saw the family run in they took in the scene of me pinned against the wall by Edward and Alice stood on the stairs half dressed.

"You're my fiancé you belong to me and you _will_ remember that." Edward hissed and I took of the ring and launched it.

"Fuck you we're over."

"You will stay with me."

"What makes you think I would stay with you after finding you balls deep in Alice?" I screamed at him, there were multiple gasps and Edward span round looking at his family, I used that time to get away and stand behind Emmett.

"You bitch, how could you tell everyone?" Alice screeched and I looked at her in shock before laughing again.

"What so I come to get my jacket find you fucking my supposed _fiancé_ and you expect me to carry on like normal or are you forgetting you supposed to be married slut?" I said to her my eyes widened and I span to look at Jasper.

"Oh my god Jasper I-" He cut me off by holding up his hand, he was completely rigid with anger and his eyes were black pits.

"This isn't your fault Bella and I'm glad I know now its not like I love her any more." Jasper told me in a tight voice and I gave him a small smile which he returned, he turned to Alice with a black glare that caused her to step back.

"Together forever you said, mates you said, it fuckin' lucky I'm not as stupid as you think I am to know we're not mates. I did love you at one point but I don't not any more, I haven't in years and I know you don't love me so why the fuck did you not sign the divorce papers? Instead you decide to sleep with your 'brother' who happenes to be your best friends fiance!" Jasper was snarling at her by now but fuck me if he didn't look hot, his southern accent was coming throught and his hair had fallen in to his face I wanted to run my fingers through it. Japser turned to look at me with raised eyebrows reading my emotions I smirked and shrugged.

"What? I'm a girl and that was hot." I told him repeating his words to me he smirked at me and I think my lust spiked because his expression grew; damn sexy vampires.

"If you weren't with me who else would watch you?" Alice asked loftily, I face palmed that was possibly the worst thing she could have said.

"Watch me!?" Jasper said sardonically but if possible his eyes went darker.

"Alice are you forgeting who I am? I don't need watching." He snapped at her.

"No one liked who you used to be you were a monster and I fixed that." Rosalie hissed at that and Jasper went to speak but I beat him it to it.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, you're calling him a monster after you just slept and have been sleeping with my fiance! Jasper didn't need fixing!" I yelled at her Edward and Alice shook their heads in a condecending way.

"You don't know anything about Jasper he was an awful creation before I found him, he should be thanking me on his knees for even saving him a glance." Alice hissed I laughed at her but there was nothing happy about the sound.

"I know a lot more than you think, so how about you come of your high horse and shut the fuck up."

"Isabella I think its time you stopped speaking your making a fool out of yourself. You are speaking about things as a human you couldn't ever understand." I snarled at him causing the vampires around me to step back in alarm I took a second to note the humour in that before I turned my fiery glare to dickward.

"You listen to me and you listen clear I understand clearly, Jasper told me all about his time with Maria gory details an all and I think he is an amazing person to get through all of that and still be standing! You are nothing to me now so back the fuck off I will not say it again." I turned my back on him but he still didn't seem to get it.

"You told her about that are you insane you probibily scared her half to death no wonder she's acting up!" Edward yelled at Jasper and my jaw dropped in disbelief I mouthed wordlessly, I went to speak but Edward grabbed my arm tightly over the bruise and yanked me in to him I hissed in pain.

"Get your fucking hands off." I spat but he just looked at me in pity which made me angrier still.

"There is nothing you can do your mine remember." He told me squeezing my arm I hissed again and my rage sent Jasper staggering.

"Remover your hands from my person or I will light you bitch ass on fire." I said in a chilly tone clicking the lighter in my hand ignigting the flame, every single vampire in the house backed up against the wall all eyes on the flame.

"I think we should sit and calmly talk this through." Carlisle finally spoke looking around the room, I gave a snort but shrugged and went to sit at the dinning room table, the rest of the party came in and Jasper sat on my right and Emmett to my left; I was happy with the seating.

"To begin with Bella why are you calling off the wedding?" Carlisle asked calmly, I turned to gape at him but I wasn't the only one Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Emse mimicked the notion.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him after a minute.

"Of course, you seem to be making a great deal out of a little incident." I just shook my head in utter disbelief.

"Are you off your fucking head? I think the animal blood had sent you funny Carlisle." Emmett burst out laughing as Edward snarled at me.

"What the fuck you snarling at bitch." I spat and Jasper snorted.

"Isabella, do you want another warning on language?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to add another bruise to the collection you have already given me?" I asked and everyone's head snapped around.

"What?"

"Oh didn't you know, yeah Edward believes a little corporal punishment is the best way to keep me in line." I told the room and took pleasure in the fact that Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Esme all turned to look at him with murderous expressions.

"You sick bastard." Rose slapped him and it created a massive boom with the force.

"If you would have listened to my instructions none of this would have happened Isabella." I shook my head, I blamed the diet.

"Fuck this shit, Rose, Em, Jazz do you fancy coming to a club with me and getting completly hammered so I can wake up tomorrow thinking this is some hideous joke until late after noon?" I asked them Emmett grinned at me and nodded, I left the room.

"Um Bella vampires can't get drunk." Jasper said slowly, I shook my head at his slowness.

"They can if the alcohol is in the blood or strong enough but as you can't do that in public, Jasper you're an empath do the math." I rolled my eyes at him,

"Emmett there's a bag in the back seat of my car its my outfit for tonight get it for me please so I can go shower and change."

"Why was that already in the car!?" Rose asked me with a raised brow, I shrugged.

"Call me psychic but I had a feeling I would need to party hard sometime this weekend." She grinned at me as Emmett came in with my bag, I dragged her upstairs in to her room.

"You will love my outfit!" I squeeled I jumped in her shower and washed my hair quickly making sure everything was shaved and neat, I hopped out and dried off. I pulled on my denim 'knicker shorts' a mesh half top that tied in to a knot above my navel and my red platform boots they were 6" but I could walk in them. I dried my hair and let it fall in waves but scrunched it to give it a sexy look, I gave myself blue smokey eyes with mascara thick eyeliner and pouty pink lips; all in all I looked hot. I stepped out and Rose's jaw dropped.

"Wow Bella you do clean up good." Rose breathed I grinned and span around.

"Shit Bella those are short shorts." She exclaimed.

"There not that bad." I reasoned she snorted.

"I can see your ass." I rolled my eyes and looked her over.

"Looking good Rose." I told her, she was wearing a blood red mini dress with a black stripe down the left side, black platforms and her hair clipped to the side.

"Shall we go see the gentlemen?" She asked with a grin of her own, she walked out with me following she decended the stairs before me and stood next to Emmett. I walked down after and there was multiple intakes of breath, I looked down and saw Emmett dressed in jeans, white shirt and black shoes and Jasper was dressed in low ride jeans, black long sleave shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows and cow boy boots; sweet Jesus he was hot. I got to the bottom and did a twirl.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Nice little sister I'll be scaring the guys off tonight." Emmett laughed I looked at Jasper who's eyes were black and he had a hungry expression as he eye fucked me.

"Damn girl." I smirked and we headed out Esme was waiting at the door.

"Have fun and please be careful." She told us all but mainly me, I felt warm by her constant concern so I gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine mum." I whispered in her ear she looked as if she could cry with happiness we were nearly out the door when Edward and Alice appeared in the hall.

"I'll ring your dad and tell him your staying here if you wish?" Esme suggested and I nodded. We turned to leave but we were interupted by them.

"Isabella you cannot leave in such clothing, where is your decency?" Edward demanded and I smirked.

"I going out to attrack attention Edward I don't need decency." With that I left I pulled Jasper to my car whilst Rose took her BMW.

"I don't like slow drivers Bella." Jasper warned and I smiled sweetly.

"Why Jasper you wouldn't mine terribly if I drove my way after all I'm only human." I looked up at him through my eyelashes with a pout.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." I internally smirked he was in for a bit of a shock, we pulled out of the driveway and the roads were empty, I drove for a few minutes at 50mph and when Jasper's finger started tapping to show he was agitated I slammed my foot on the pedal. Jasper, who wasn't expecting the speed increase, fell back hard againts the seat I giggled at his shocked face and he threw me a dirty look, I pushed the card faster reaching 100mph I span around the corners before speeding off Jasper gripped his seat, I kept up my dangerous driving until we pulled up outside the best club in the area; Diamonds. I leapt out and walked over to where Rose and Emmett stood waiting Jasper practically jumped out of the car whilst it was still moving and I laughed the poor man looked terrified.

"Bells what did you do to Jasper?" Emmett asked looking at the wide eyed vampire.

"I did ask him if he minded if I drove my way he said it was fine." I explained innocently, Jasper finally snapped out of it and glared at me.

"Don't give me that innocent look that shit was scary and I can't die."

"So I finally scared the big bad scary vampire." I said with a grin and he stuck his tongue out. We made our way over and tipped the bouncer to let us in without waiting in the cue, we bought a VIP box and I ordered two shots knocking them back quickly.

"Right so I'm thinking we wait until I'm drunk then Jasper replicated whatever I'm feeling for you lot, he will already be feeling it so it's good." I got in some more drinks Emmett tried some and told everyone it felt as if he was drinking like a human after that we were all doing multiple shots. About an hour in to the night the alcahol hit me and Jasper hard he started to pump out what I was feeling and I dragged Rose on to the dance floor, the men came as well we tried to get them to dance but they refused. Me and Rose were grinding against eachother and when Usher 'Yeah' came on I started body popping and dropping low rising slowly with my ass clearly on show. I locked eyes with Jasper who was openly eye fucking me with black eyes, I smirked and dropped low in front of him sticking my ass right out as I came back up, I dragged my hands slowly up my sweating body hitching my top up a little and raking my hand through my hair with a flick. I went back to grinding with Rose who seemed to be taking full advantage of being drunk, Emmett and Jaspers dark eyes were locked on us and I leaned in to Rose and whispered in her ear.

"Wanna give the guys a real show?" She giggled and nodded.

"Kiss me." She raised an eyebrow but smirked with one last glance at the lustful guys she kissed me we were kissing and feeling eachother up until it clearly got too much for Emmett who pulled Rosalie away.

"We have to leave now." He muttered gruffly and I'm surprised he didn't carry her away, I smirked and looked at Jasper who was gripping the table a little too hard to be safe with that hungry look back and his eye black as coal, I stalked over swaying my hips I stopped when I was directly in front of him and ran my finger down his toned chest.

"Jassperrrr." I purred and his unneeded breath hitched.

"You're playing with fire Isabella." He hissed seductively and I shivered, god he was to hot for his own good, in these shoes I was only a few centimetres shorter than him, I leaned in to him so I pressed right up to him and ran my tongue slowly along his ear.

"Then burn me Major." I suddenly found myself pressed up against a wall with Jasper's arms caging me in, not that I minded what so ever.

"If you keep sayin' things like that darlin' I won't be able to control my actions." He told me his face inches away from mine.

"Major." I breathed his lips crashed to mine and it felt like everything in the world was perfect, I responded eagerly my arms wrapping around around his neck and my body arching in to him, I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip and I gasped in shock he took that moment to plunge his tongue in to my mouth exploring it; I moaned in to the kiss. He pulled back when I needed to breath but he continued to kiss down my jaw and attacking my neck and I moaned again, I pulled him back up to my lips and dragged his hands down to my ass so I could wrap my legs around his waists pulling myself closer to him. I grinded myself on his solid erection making him groan I trailed kisses, licks and bites down his jaw and neck and back up to a sensitve spot just below his ear I rubbed myself against him again getting another moan.

"Do you like that major." I asked him seductively, he hissed and I groaned as his hands squeezed my ass.

"Isabella my control is breakin'." He told me huskily and I know my lust went up because Jasper groaned again. I kissed him again and I felt us moving but I didn't care, next thing I know were in my car I'm stradling him and somehow he's lost his shirt. I dragged my nails down his toned chest down to his solid abs and I felt my body arch when his hands cupped my breast, things were getting seriously heated when to familiar voiced sounded out.

"Oh my god!" Rose and Emmett exclaimed completly shocked, that didn't register to me only the fact that another woman was too close to what was mine.

"Mine!" I snarled only I wasn't the only one, Jasper hissed the exsact same to Emmett, both of them stepped back in alarm jaw firmly on the ground I blinked and realised what I just did.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I demanded everyone just shook their heads in confusion which didn't help my growing anxiety Jasper then decided to lick my neck, a small whimper escaped that's seemed to make him want to continue and he latched on to my neck sucking on the jugular point making me moan, Emmett cleared his throat and Jasper cursed under his breath.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a calm voice but his eyes were still black from lust.

"Dude how the hell did this happen and Esme will have our heads if we don't get her favourite kid home."

"I'm a guy Em and she is evil." Jasper exclaimed and I gasped in mock hurt he glowered at me and I took the opportunity to grind him again he hissed and I smirked.

"Too tempting for her own good." Jasper growled Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he was talking about the heated make out you were locked in although Bella you will be telling me all about that later, we were both wondering about the claim you to snarled at us?"

"Claim as in mates claim?" I asked in a high pitched voice on the inside I had every fibre crossed having Jasper as a mate would make my eternity.

"Yes now as shocking as this discovery is I think what's more shocking was Bella recognising the claim." Rose told us I buried my face in Jasper's neck and groaned.

"I'm never normal am I?"

"Of course not Bells." Emmett told me seriously before bursting out laughing.

"Let's go home we will discover my freakish-ness tomorrow."

**So what did you think? This is a longer chapter for you all, I hope you all like it, let me know please! When I upload again I'm gunna try a Jasper POV :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews as the positive responses, it makes me smile whenever I get a new review! This is only a shortish chapter, I thought I would try a Jasper POV and see how it goes, I hope you like!8D**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM!**

**Chapter: 3**

JPOV:

I sat ignoring Alice's constant yammering as she warned me about my control and what I should be doing today, I refrained from banging my head on the table because Esme had just replaced it and I didn't want to upset her, Alice I wanted to strangle. If I was stuck with her for eternity I would gladly jump in to an open fire tomorrow, I didn't care what she said about us being mates that was utter shit I didn't even love her anymore. I asked her to sign some divorce papers last year but she insisted we were meant to be, I scoffed at the very idea. Edward came down and warned me to stay away from Bella when she came over later; I growled under my breath, I had better control then any of them they clearly forgot that I'm a fucking empath. I was seriously trying to come up with a way to make her sign the papers so I can officially be clear of her, everything about her made me angry, when I thought about it she had turned me in to a little follower hanging on her every word and whim; I was pathetic. My name was something to be feared, I was Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War, someone who made vampires everywhere cower in fear not someone that needed to be monitored, I remember telling Bella about my history and I was expecting fear, disgust and revulsion but she completely shocked me when her emotions were of pride, awe and a little lust. She was something different but why she let fuckward and the pixie order her around and control her every move especially as she didn't even love the prick anymore; I should know I'm the empath. When they left for school I let out a sigh of relief peace reigned over the house and I relished in it, I could have a mellow afternoon in my study reading over civil war text that were completely inaccurate but were part of my history. Emmett called me downstairs to play on the Xbox, I shrugged and ran down we were playing but I got bored I just wasn't in the mood today. I threw myself on the couch just as a car pulled in to the driveway and the emotions were annoyance, exasperation and a huge amount of anger, the door was thrown open and Bella stormed in; it was clear where the anger was coming from. When I saw her my eyes widened; that was defiantly not an Alice approved outfit and fuck me if she didn't look good. The jeans clung to her highlighting her nice legs, that white top emphasized her perfect curves and ample cleavage that I did not know she possessed, they would fit perfectly in my hand when I- whoa calm down Major. The jacket finished it of nicely her make-up was perfect, over all she looked better than I had ever seen her; Edward called her to a halt in the door way.

"Bella dear what are you doing?" He asked and annoyance flew through her as her eyes darted around the room.

"I was going to play Halo with Emmett." She replied but I could hear the stiffness in her voice, Emmett looked ecstatic as her picked up my abandoned controller.

"No you are going to come up to my room we have to discuss you awful behaviour today." Edward ordered her in a superior voice, I was expecting her to run along listening to his command and so did Emmett by his disappointed look as he went to put the controller away.

"No we can talk later I want to play with Emmett." Everyone looked surprised including myself; this was a first.

"Bella come up stairs." He demanded and she was slowly getting angry at him

"I want to stay here." She ground out through her teeth.

"Now Bella." The rage that blew off of her was enough to make me step back; it was like a brick to the gut, she span and faced Edward in her rage.

"You know what Edward, fuck you, don't tell me what to do. I am staying down here to sweat the Xbox for a good couple of hours we can talk later and if you don't like it kiss my ass." She snarled and damn if that wasn't sexy, Edwards face seemed to be made out of stone but his eyes flashed in anger.

"Do not use that foul language Bella it is most unbecoming. I don't know what has gotten in to you today but this is not like you and I have to stay it needs to stop now I see I will have to hunt in the day because if I leave and this happens then I don't know what I can do your acting immature and dressing cheap now come upstairs." I cannot believe his prude ass, she looks anything but cheap and by Bella's emotions, which seemed to multiply something I didn't even know was possible, she didn't agree with his statement.

"Fuck no you did not just call me cheap. What don't you like it because I look damn sexy?" She snapped and stuck her ass out; that is a nice ass if I say so myself.

"Is it because my ass looks fine in these jeans or is it because I'm showing the world I do actually have tits." She asked him placing her hand on my hip looking at her nails in a very Rosalie like way I heard a near silent giggle from Rose. Yes Bella you do have a great rack.

"I cannot speak to you when you in a mood such as this you're just being vulgar." He sighed looking down his nose and I barely held in my scoff at that, he narrowed his eyes at me, Bella I merely raised an eyebrow and span around throwing herself down next to a gaping Emmett and took the controller hanging loosely from his hand she nudged him.

"Are we playing for are you imitating a fish for the rest of the night?" She questioned with a sexy smirk he shook his head and grinned.

"It's on little sis."

"I'm going for a run I will back to take you home." Edward told her shortly and it was clear she really couldn't care, she shrugged letting him run out of the door as soon as he was out of ear shot she let out a sigh of relief and I breathed easy now her emotions were calm.

"Damn Bells where did that come from?" Emmett demanded and she smiled at him.

"I thought it was about time I stopped being a push over and brought back the girl from Arizona." She told him carelessly, if this is how she was in Arizona then I am going to enjoy spending time with her.

"You were amazing." Rosalie burst out with a glowing smile, Bella had finally broke through the ice shell Rosie came with, Bella was so shocked it hit me again and I internally cursed and praised her for feeling so strong.

"I thought you hated me." Bella said bluntly Rose but shook her head.

"I never hated you Bella but it annoyed me so much to see you meek and being pushed around, letting my brother and sister do whatever. I thought if I was bitchy to you, you would snap back and be the girl you came to Forks as." She explained Bella nodded in understanding.

"I was pretty pathetic but I decided that I was going to start being the real me." She said firmly and Rose beamed, I was pretty happy at that statement I wanted to see more of this Bella.

"Well I hope you can accept my apologies Bella I would like to be your friend."

"Nothing to apologise for Rosalie and I can see we're going to get on great."

"Call me Rose." She looked over to me and I smirked, she raised an eyebrow my smirk grew.

"That was hot." I told her and she choked in shock, I told her the truth because I knew she would not be expecting it.

"What I am a guy and that was hot." I shrugged carelessly and she grinned at me jumping up.

"Wanna see what else I did to kick start by 'back to Arizona girl' phase?" She asked with a mischievous smirk.

"What?" She pulled up her top, I nearly choked she had gone and got her navel pierced; damn.

"Oh my god." Rose squealed; my sentiments exactly.

"I know I walked past the store and just went in and got it done." She exclaimed excitedly. We sat in a chilled atmosphere playing games and I observed her every move, I don't know how I hadn't noticed but Bella had become a stunning girl, it was probably the awful clothes she had been ordered to wear, it was a nice night then Edward came back and ordered her to come as it was time for me to leave, I rolled my eyes with Bella behind his back and she said her goodbyes. When I heard the car pull away I turned to Rose and Emmett with my eyebrows raised.

"That was unexpected." I said and Emmett snorted.

"That's the understatement of the year bro." He shook his head.

"I think it's brilliant I've been waiting for her to come out of her shell but I didn't expect this." Rose said with a grin I nodded in agreement.

"Did you see her blow up at dickward, damn sexy!" Emmett exclaimed and got slapped upside the head.

"Ow Rosie you know I'm only for you but even you have to admit it was!"

"Ok it was." They both looked at me with a knowing look and I was instantly alarmed.

"What I told her it was hot!"

"Yeah but it's not just that that he thinks is hot." Emmett muttered under his breath and my head snapped to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Please Jazz your eyes barely left her." I cursed my sister for her attentiveness I shrugged lightly.

"She looks good." I said but Rosie just raised an eyebrow I sighed.

"Fine I'll admit she's damn sexy all around ok." Rose just smirked at me and I glowered; bitch. I stalked out of the room grumbling about nosy sisters and their mates she just laughed and I collapsed in to my chair going over the new Isabella Swan. All I know is couldn't wait to see what she did next.

**Soooo, its only short but it was my first JPOV and I wanted to sample it. Hopefully if everyone loves it then I will write a longer one next, maybe the club from Jasper's point. Review and tell me what you think please, everyones welcome~!**

**Jessiikaa***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all liked Jasper's view so here's another. A much longer chapter this time :)**

**Warning: Swearing, sexual activities.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SM!**

**Chapter: 4**

**JPOV:**

I could not get Bella out of my head and her new attitude. Fuck was she hot and she was going to drive me insane. Dickward just got back and he and Alice we going out they were doing that a lot but I couldn't bring myself to care. I hopped out of my window to go for a hunt running through the forest was exhilarating but was I missing my old speed, as I took down a buck I thought over my diet. I had been questioning it for a while now feeding from animals was good but it could not compare from our natural food source, not only did human blood taste better and keep us sustained for longer keeping our bloodlust at bay but it gave us our full strength and abilities. I understood the negativity in feeding from innocents but what was the harm in making some sick paedophile my lunch? I could almost hear Carlisle's superior voice 'they're all people Jasper they all deserve life' I rolled my eyes. It was stupid but I would be a good little vampire and eat from the animals, I ran back to the house making sure to rip off my bloody clothes before I walked on the white carpet or Esme would have my head; she may look sweet and kind but you ruin her house and there would be hell to pay. I sat in my study reading but I couldn't stop my mind going back to Bella, damn it Major clear your thoughts. I was absorbed in my book when Alice barged in before she went to school, I internally sighed, how I loath that woman but I hitched a small smile on my face.

"Jazzy I have laid your clothes out but I have to take you shopping because you keep ruining your clothes, you really should learn to be a cleaner eater." She chided me, I managed to stop my snarl and kept my face neutral, oh I hated it when she used that god awful nick name and she had the audacity to tell me off for how I ate; I was the God of War and I was sat getting told off; I was pathetic. Back with Maria if someone looked at me wrong they would have been a pile of ash let alone if they criticized me, but again I shrugged.

"Of course Alice," I agreed I made myself sick, I always said Bella was a lost puppy but what the fucking hell have I became, if Peter was here he would be laughing his ass off, my phone went off as Alice left I looked and chuckled; Peter the bastard.

_Hey fucker me and Char will be seeing you soon and you need to find your balls Major this shit is fucking pathetic._

_P.s have a good weekend_

He was the only fucker who could get away with saying that shit to me but he had a valid point, I was glad I would be seeing my family soon though him and his knowin' shit gift got on my nerves but I never questioned it so I wouldn't start now, that weekend clue was something to look forward to I suppose but I would worry about it now whatever happens; happens. I decided to annoy Emmett for the afternoon so I could lure him in to a fight, the guy was entirely too predictable and took the bait straight up, we were sparing until it was the end of school when we headed in to the living room to wait for them to get home. It seemed we were all there for one thing or person; Bella. I was just thankful Esme and Carlisle wasn't due to return 'til Friday or there would be some parentals stopping the action, I heard an unfamiliar car pull up to the driveway me and Em were about to check it out when the person walked in straight to the kitchen, it was only Bella we could smell her and she was helping herself to a snack. She walked in to the room and I could not stop my eyes from widening, her top, with my vision, was transparent and I thanked whatever god that created the idea of that material. I know my lust went up as I took in her gorgeous body, admiring every curve and her perfect chest.

"What have I got something on me?" She asked us alarmed and I couldn't find any words but Emmett summed it up nicely.

"Barely," I finally shook myself out of my lust stupor and smirked.

"Lookin' good darlin'." I let my southern draw come through, I was sick of hiding it, when my eyes were finally back on her face she had a sexy smirk of her own. She stalked over to me swaying her little hips and my lust rose again, she looked me over and I couldn't help but feel smug when her lust rose. She stopped in front of me and I licked my lips as she dragged her finger up her leg stopping on her hip hitching up her top slightly; damn minx.

"Like something you see Jasper." She asked me with a slight purr, my eyes raked her body again; yes I would definitely say I liked what I saw; a lot.

"Well now you've asked sug I-" Edward came in and cut me off.

"Jasper what do you think you doing that close to Bella you know you can't control your thirst and Bella I have warned you about this do you have any care about your safety?" That bastard had some nerve, I wanted to rip him apart at that moment but I wiped my face blank and stepped back from Bella, her anger was of the charts again her hands curling in to fists and she actually snarled under her breath.

"We were just messing about Edward there was no problem." She spat out through her teeth, even that turned me on, I was either really horny or she was too hot; I'm saying the latter. Edward sighed under his breath and his emotions were reading high annoyance.

"Bella you don't understand these things, now come here." She sent me an apologetic look with some reassurance which I was grateful for I smiled at her in thanks and she turned and walked over, Edward steered her up the stairs but she stopped and he growled at her, I could feel her surprise.

"Rose I have a new car would you look over it for me please?" She tossed the keys in the air knowing Rose would catch them and continued up the stairs, they must have jumped out of the window because I could no longer feel them. Rose looked like Christmas had come early she sprinted out the house and stopped radiating awe as she took in the sleek Audi TT.

"Of all the cars I was expecting; this was not it." She breathed then pounced, she brought it in to the garage and pulled up the hood, I left her to it, she was in her own world now. Me and Emmett went back on the Xbox as there was nothing else to do, man I really need a hobby, I shook my head, Rose came in a while later leaving the keys on the table as she went to shower, I was shocked when Edward stormed in and snatched up the keys without Bella. I reached out for her emotions and I felt a fuck ton of anger and pain, pain? Why would she be in pain, what the fucking hell went on? I looked to Emmett who was looking uncharacteristically serious as we heard the car pull away.

"That's odd she usually says goodbye." I muttered and Emmett nodded.

"I wonder what happened." I just shrugged I didn't have the faintest idea.

The rest of the week was pretty shit minus Bella, she was driving me nuts, I was having some serious inappropriate thoughts about that girl. I couldn't help but watch her every move, she was so pissed off at Edward and Alice it was alarming and I couldn't help but get the feeling something big was going down the weekend especially with Peter's warning. We headed out for a hunt as Carlisle and Esme had returned, Alice and Edward were staying behind something about Bella but I wasn't really paying attention to their shit. I took off running enjoying the little freedom it gave me, my mind went back to Bella who had been growing increasingly angry over the week, she was like a bomb waiting to explode and I couldn't wait; it was something I wanted to witness. I was running with Rosie when her phone went off, it was Bella by the enraged voice that was screaming from the other end.

_**Rose, get everyone home now.**_

She sounded pissed and Rose looked a little alarmed, I couldn't say I blamed her, I shouted out to the family and they were next to us in a matter of seconds.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked and I didn't know what it was but I was starting to dislike him; a lot.

"I don't know but Bella just called and she told me to get the family home now." Rose explained and I felt Carlisle's irritation when she spoke.

"Did she say why?" He questioned looking at me, his irritation rose when Rose spoke again I was confused was it Rose?

"No she didn't but she seemed pretty angry."

"Maybe we should head back to see what's going on." Esme suggested and I was blown away when Carlisle felt a surge of anger, what the hell was going on with him?

"I'm sure Bella wouldn't ring unless it was an emergency." Emmett stated and I was completely baffled when Carlisle's emotions were calm, frowned and looked between Rose and Esme but there emotions were just worry for Bella both the women really cared for our resident human then I blinked; women. No fucking way! How did I not notice this before; Carlisle was sexist! I thought back on all time where I had heard Esme speak with Carlisle there and found that there was always an undercurrent of annoyance at her speaking, it was like he expected her to ask for permission to speak; what the fuck. I shook myself out of my musings if Bella was ringing she obviously wanted us back.

"Come on then." I ran full speed back to the house but about a mile out I was hit like a ton of bricks with the strength of emotions I staggered and lost my footing, I actually fell over with the strength.

"Jazz what's the matter?" Rose asked worried crouching by my side, I rolled over and groaned.

"The emotions were too strong it was unexpected." I pulled myself up and continued running I was fine now my body had adjusted to the onslaught; we were approaching the house when we heard the raised voices.

"You still belong to me Isabella." Edward hissed I felt Carlisle's approval and hissed we heard Bella laugh at Edward but it had no humour in it, we ran in to the house just as she answered him.

"Like hell I do." I took in the scene, Edward had Bella pinned against the wall and Alice was stood on the stairs half-dressed my mind was searching all the possibilities for this scenario but I was only coming up with one and I hoped it wasn't as I didn't particularly was to lose control.

"You're my fiancé you belong to me you _will_ remember that." Edward spat he was furious with her disobedience and I couldn't help being turned on by it, she took of the ring and tossed it away.

"Fuck you we're over." She snarled and I was doing a fucking happy dance on the inside I had more chance of having some of that ass I could imagine ploughing in to her tight- whoa Major down boy we need to evaluate the situation and see what's going on.

"You will stay with me." He told he forcefully and I got that approval from Carlisle again it made me want to hit him, I also felt Bella's incredulity at that statement.

"What makes you think I would stay with you after finding you balls deep in Alice?" She screamed at him and I heard the gasps from the family but what she said was like a punch in the gut, I may not have loved Alice I barely tolerated her presence but she insisted we were meant to be and refused to sign the divorce papers making me stand by her. I was raise in gentleman ways and adultery is not something that is done, even if I didn't want anything to do with her but now that was of the table she was fucking Edward her so called brother made me sick and angry. Furious would be a better term I felt the Major stir and my vision bleed red but I blinked it away, I couldn't lose control here there would be nothing to stop me. I noticed Bella had taken the time to sneak away from Edward and stand behind Emmett; smart girl. I had forgotten about the pixie whore who was stood on the stairs but she made her presents know unfortunately.

"You bitch, how could you tell everyone?" She screeched her voice sending unpleasant chills down my spine and grating on my nerves, I felt the disbelief coming off Bella, Rose, Emmett and Esme I had to agree; was she out of her mind, Bella even laughed.

"What so I come to get my jacket find you fucking my supposed _fiancé_ and you expect me to carry on like normal or are you forgetting you supposed to be married slut?" She snapped I felt a surge of horror from her as she span to face me her hands flying to her mouth eyes wide.

"Oh my god Jasper I-" I cut her off by holding up my hand, she didn't need to feel guilty, I've found out so I can ditch her now with a decent reason.

"This isn't your fault Bella and I'm glad I know now it's not like I love her anymore." I said my voice sounded strained to me she gave me a small smile which I returned, I turned my attention to Alice my expression must have been terrifying because she actually stepped back away from me, I couldn't help relish in her fear.

"Together forever you said, mates you said, its fuckin' lucky I'm not as stupid as you think I am to know were not mates. I did love you at one point but I don't, not anymore, I haven't in years! I know you don't love me so why the fuck did you not sign the divorce papers? Instead you decide to sleep with your 'brother' who happens to be your best friend's fiancé!" I snarled I was beyond pissed and my accent came out strong, I felt a massive surge of lust from Bella directed toward me what the fuck? I turned towards her with a questioning look she smirked and shrugged.

"What I'm a girl and that was hot." I smirked as she repeated my words to her she lust rose and my smirked grew, she glowered at me.

"If you weren't with me who else would watch you?" Alice asked in a superior sort of voice I felt my rage grow but I didn't let it show, I heard Bella slap her forehead in complete resignation; at least someone has common sense.

"Watch me?" I said I was still getting angrier.

"Alice are you forgetting who I am? I don't need watching." I spat.

"No one liked who you used to be you were a monster and I fixed that." My eyebrows shot up in disbelief that was a low blow but she actually believed what she was saying my rage snapped back and I heard Rose hiss I went to speak but Bella, who's rage I missed because of my own, beat me to the punch and completely let go at Alice.

"You have to be fucking kidding me your calling him a monster after you just slept and have been sleeping with my fiancé! Jasper didn't need fixing!" Edward and Alice seemed to ignore her words and just shook their heads in a way that said 'I am your superior'.

"You don't know anything about Jasper he was an awful creation before I found him he should be thanking me on his knees for even saving him a glance." Alice spat I was tempted to laugh, she should be thankful I looked at her, I'm the God of War apparently Bella agreed and she laughed although it was cold.

"I know a lot more than you think so how about you come of your high horse and shut the fuck up." She spat at Alice, Edward spoke up this time.

"Isabella I think it's time you stopped speaking, you're making a fool out of yourself. You are speaking about things as a human you couldn't ever understand." She snarled in reply it was animalistic and alarming making all of the vampires take a small step back including myself not only was that incredibly hot right now but she was actually scary.

"You listen to me and you listen clear I understand clearly Jasper told me all about his time with Maria gory details an all and I think he is an amazing person to get through all of that and still be standing! You are nothing to me now so back the fuck off I will not say it again!" She turned away from him but Edward didn't seem to get the message and turned to me.

"You told her about that are you insane you probably scared her half to death no wonder she's acting up!" Edward yelled and Bella's jaw dropped in disbelief she mouthed wordlessly and went to speak but Edward grabbed her arm causing her to hiss and pain shot through her.

"Get your fucking hands off." She spat but he just looked down on her she anger spiked I felt my hands curl in to fists.

"There's nothing you can do you're mine remember." He told her squeezing her arm again she hissed and the sheer amount of rage that flew off her made me stagger, fucking hell I thought I was mad. When she spoke again it was too calm and the tone was ice cold sending chills down my spine.

"Remove your hands from my person or I will light your bitch ass on fire." She flicked open a light igniting the flame, instinct told me to back the fuck up away from the one thing that could kill me, I pressed myself against the wall never taking my eyes of the flame, Edward seemed to fly away from Bella leaning against the furthest wall along with the rest of the family; damn smart, fierce and sexy.

"I think we should sit and calmly talk this through." Now the supposed head of this coven speaks, I rolled my eyes and Bella snorted but shrugged and made her way to the dining room table, I sat on her right whilst Emmett covered her left.

"To begin with, Bella, why are you calling off the wedding?" Carlisle asked, is he fucking kidding me? What the fuck? I gaped at him everyone bar Edward and Alice seemed to be thinking along the same lines as myself; even Esme seemed to be questioning his sanity.

"Are you serious?" She questioned him after she seemed to snap back to reality.

"Of course, you seem to be making a great deal out of a little incident." I looked at him in alarm but his emotions were confusion and annoyance, disbelief came from Bella as she shook her head.

"Are you off your fucking head? I think the animal blood had sent you funny Carlisle." I cannot believe she just said that to Carlisle, Emmett pissed himself and Edward snarled at her.

"What the fuck you snarling at bitch." She snapped at him and I snorted; fucking brilliant.

"Isabella, do you want another warning on language?" Warning, what the hell is he talking about, she raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"Are you going to add another bruise to the collection you have already given me?" She asked questioned him sweetly and I whipped around to look at her.

"What?"

"Oh didn't you know, yeah Edward believes a little corporal punishment is the best way to keep me in line." She told us all too casually, I turned to look at Edward in uncontrolled anger, the sick son of a bitch.

"You sick bastard." Rose snarled and whacked around the face; hard.

"If you would have listened to my instructions none of this would have happened Isabella." He said stuffily and the prick actually believed he was in the right, Bella had a shit ton of incredulity coming off her and I agreed.

"Fuck this shit Rose, Em, Jazz do you fancy coming to a club with me and getting completely hammered so I can wake up tomorrow thinking this is some hideous joke until late afternoon?" She asked us, fuck yeah I was going out but we couldn't get drunk.

"Um Bella vampires can't get drunk." I said slowly just to make sure she hadn't lost it, she just shook head at me like I was missing the obvious.

"They can if the alcohol is in the blood or strong enough but as you can't do that in public Jasper you're an empath do the math." She rolled her eyes at me and I wanted to slap myself, I was forgetting things and I was a vampire we didn't forget; I needed to get out.

"Emmett there's a bag in the back seat of my car it's my outfit for tonight get it for me please so I can go shower and change." She asked him sweetly and I wondered why she had her stuff already.

"Why was that already in the car!?" Rose took the words from me Bella shrugged.

"Call me psychic but I had a feeling I would need to party hard sometime this weekend." Rose grinned as Emmett came in with my bag she was tugged upstairs by a suddenly excited Bella; damn her emotions were so strong.

"You will love my outfit!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes heading up to my study where I kept the clothes I actually liked. I pulled on my low ride Levis, a black long sleeve shirt where I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and I pulled on my favourite cowboy boots which I had been banned from wearing. I skipped downstairs waiting for the girls to be done, Emmett was already waiting in a white shirt like my own, jeans and black shoes. We were chatting about the night's events when Rose's voice sounded out.

"Shit Bella those are short shorts." Even though we could hear everything going on we have learned to blank out irrelevant things, my interest perked up at that and Emmett turned to the stairs.

"There not that bad." Bella replied making Rose snort.

"I can see you ass." Hell yeah this is something I wanted to see, I was imagining what she was wearing for Rose to snort when the door opened and they came down. Rose came first and as always she looked gorgeous in a blood red dress making her pale legs look amazing, Bella came next and I heart the tell tell sound of heels, my curiosity rose. She stepped on to the stairs and fuck me sideways she looked beyond hot, I sucked in a sharp breath, she looked me over and I felt her lust shoot up but I couldn't even feel smug, I was too far gone in my lust. She reached the bottom of the stairs and did a twirl, Rose was right her ass was out, she might as well have been wearing underwear, I don't know how it was possible but my lust rose.

"So what do you think?" She asked, well I could bend you over right now if you're asking.

"Nice little sister I'll be scaring the guys off tonight." Emmett laughed I could guarantee there would be no-one getting near this piece of ass tonight, I couldn't help but rake her body taking in every detail from the see through top tied above her navel to the fine legs that went on for miles finished off with towering heels that seemed to be second nature for her.

"Damn girl." She smirked at me and we left, Esme was waiting at the door she was radiating concern.

"Have fun and please be careful." She said it to us all but her focus was Bella, Bella seemed touched she hugged Esme and whispered something in her ear it must have been nice because Esme looked like she could cry with joy.

"I'll ring your dad and tell him you're staying here if you wish?" Esme suggested and Bella agreed. We turned to leave but we were interrupted by them.

"Isabella you cannot leave in such clothing, where is your decency?" Edward demanded, is he out of his mind, why would he not want to look at that?

"I going out to attract attention Edward I don't need decency." With that she left pulling me to her car whilst Rose took her BMW with Em.

"I don't like slow drivers Bella." I warned and she smiled sweetly up at me.

"Why Jasper you wouldn't mine terribly if I drove my way after all I'm only human." She looked at me through her long eyelashes with her big doe eyes and a pout, I melted how could I say no to that?

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Damn I was a weak willed man. She drove off diving at stupidly slows speeds and I started to get agitated, I started to tap my finger in annoyance I mean come on she couldn't drive like this. Out of nowhere the speed shot up and slammed back against the seat I was complete shock, she laughed at me and I threw her a withering look, she was sneaky. She pushed the car to 100mph and I was starting to get worried, we were speeding up to a very solid building and I couldn't help but grip the seat she yanked up the hand break and actually drifted around the corner, if I had a heart it would be jumping out of my freakin' rip cage. She was driving like a complete lunatic until we got to Diamonds the club we were going to I was out of the car before it had properly stopped I had actually feared for my life and she giggled.

"Bells what did you do to Jasper?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"I did ask him if he minded if I drove my way he said it was fine." She explained in an innocent tone, I finally shook of the fact I wasn't going to die and glared at her.

"Don't give me that innocent look, that shit was scary and I can't die."

"So I finally scared the big bad scary vampire." She said with a grin and me being mature and all stuck my tongue out at her. We bought our way in to the club and immediately took a VIP box Bella was already ordering in drinks and she drank them instantly.

"Right so I'm thinking we wait until I'm drunk then Jasper replicated whatever I'm feeling for you lot, he will already be feeling it so it's good." It was a good idea and I was finally relaxing she got in some more drinks Emmett tried some and told everyone it felt as if he was drinking like a human after that we were all doing multiple shots. About an hour in to the night the alcohol hit me hard coming from Bella and I started to pump out what she was feeling. She dragged Rose on to the dance floor we followed but when they tried to get us to dance we solidly refused, Bella was grinding on Rose and my lust was on the up. When Usher 'Yeah' came on she started body popping and dropping low rising slowly with her ass clearly on show the only thought that came to me was; holy fuck it was going to be a long night, she looked so good and was a natural dancer. We locked eyes and I will admit I was openly eye fucking her she smirked and dropped low directly in front of me sticking her ass right out as she rose, she dragged her hands slowly up her body hitching her top up and pulling her hands through her long hair with a flick.

Shit.

I wanted her now.

She went back to grinding with Rose who seemed to love the drunken feeling, I couldn't take my eyes of off them but Bella's spike in mischief had me worried. She murmured something in Rose's ear, Rose giggled and nodded I felt my sisters shock before a fuck ton of mischief. They both looked at us and I wasn't reassured; then they kissed.

Oh. Dear. God.

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

Sweet. Jesus.

I felt Emmett grip my arm and lust slammed in to me from every direction as people witnessed the girls getting off on each other, I gripped the table to stop myself going over and taking her there on the dance floor and it seemed Emmett was using my arm for the same purpose. I watched and felt my need grow as they caressed each other; I wanted her. Emmett gave up practically running over to Rose and dragging her away it didn't take a genius to work out what they were going to be doing, she smirked at me and stalked over swaying her hips she came to a stop in front of me and ran her finger down my chest.

"Jassperrr," Holy fuck she purred and it may have been the hottest sound I have ever heard, my breath hitched.

"You're playing with fire Isabella." I hissed, my voice taking on a seductive hint and her lust hit me. She pressed herself on me completely and I struggled not to groan in pleasure, she ran her tongue along the shell of my ear before she spoke.

"Then burn me Major." I span her around and pressed her up against the wall caging her in something in her calling me major made me snap, I had to have her now I leaned in so my face was inches away from hers.

"If you keep sayin' things like that darlin' I won't be able to control my actions." I told her wanting nothing more to have her here and now.

"Major." I crushed my lips to hers and it felt right like everything was perfect in the world, she responded eagerly wrapping her arms around my neck and arching in to me. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip making her gasp I used this to my advantage and explored her mouth gaining a moan from Bella fuelling my need, I pulled away remembering her need for oxygen and kissed, licked and sucked down her neck and she moaned again. I was back at her lips and she dragged my hands from her waist to her ass so she could wrap her glorious legs around my waist, she was grinding on my solid dick and I groaned at the friction. She attacked my neck kissing, licking and biting and she found a sensitive spot by my ear causing a shiver of pleasure from me, she rubbed against me again and I moaned.

"Do you like that Major?" She breathed in my ear in a sultry voice I hissed and squeezed her ass.

"Isabella my control is breakin'," My voice came out husky and her lust sky rocketed, I groaned; she was killing me. She kissed me again with more want and I had to get out before I took her in public, I ran to her car and she was straddling me after ripping my shirt off, how I don't know but I didn't care. She dragged her nails down my chest man did that feel good, I brought my hands up to play with her perfectly shaped breast and she arched. I dragged my hands back down to the lip of her shorts about to yank them off when I heard two people approaching.

"Oh my god," Rose and Emmett yelled but it didn't matter who they were they approaching what was mine.

"Mine." I hissed in warning but I blinked as I wasn't the only one, Bella actually snarled at them; fuck that was hot. Emmett and Rose stepped back in alarm Bella seemed to have realised what she just done because I was hit with a wave of confused horror.

"What the fuck did I just do?" She snapped but no one knew what to say her anxiety was growing so I licked her neck and she whimpered, I sucked on her jugular point and realised her scent wasn't burning my throat she moaned again but Emmett cleared his breath; I cursed.

"Can I help you?" I asked him in a-would be calm voice.

"Dude how the hell did this happen and Esme will have our heads if we don't get her favourite kid home." He exclaimed and I hated him at that point because he was right.

"I'm a guy Em and she is evil." I yelled desperately, she was driving me insane, she gasped in mock hurt and I glowered, she ground herself down on me again and I hissed resulting in her smirking.

"Too tempting for her own good." I growled at her.

"I don't think he was talking about the heated make out you were locked in although Bella you will be telling me all about that later, we were both wondering about the claim you to snarled at us?" Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Claim as in mates claim?" Bella asked her voice higher than usual I was suddenly worried if she hated the idea I sure as hell didn't but her emotions we're hopeful; fuck. Yes.

"Yes now as shocking as this discovery is I think what's more shocking was Bella recognising the claim." Rose told us I had to agree but then again it was Bella she has successfully threatened a house full of vampires, she buried her head in the crook of my neck and groaned

"I'm never normal am I?"

"Of course not Bells." Emmett told her seriously before bursting out laughing.

"Let's go home we will discover my freakish-ness tomorrow." She climbed of me and I nearly groaned, I pulled off and ridiculous speeds I was horny and my dick was so hard it hurt, my eyes kept flicking towards Bella whose lust was slowly climbing. She starting running her hands up her legs slowly getting higher and higher she rubbed herself and moaned.

Damn.

I am a dead man.

My eyes weren't even on the road anymore I just watched as her hands rose and cupped her breast she arched and released a breathless moan, I gripped the wheel and slammed my foot down. She dragged her hands down to her shorts and hissed in pleasure.

"Mmm Major." I had her out of the car and on the hood before she could blink I was kissing and touching everything in reach, somehow she turned us around so I was pressed against the car she broke of the kiss and grinned.

"I have no gag reflex." I was confused but Bella dropped to her knees and yanked down my jeans freeing my rock hard dick, she took it all in with shock.

"Fucking hell you're huge." She breathed and I had to be a little smug, she licked the tip and pleasure shot through me.

"Bella y-" Whatever crazy thing I was going to say was wiped from my mind as she took my full length on her mouth my head fell back and I think I cried out as her hot mouth was wrapped around me, my hands automatically wrapped in to her hair. I watched with hooded eyes and her head bobbed up and down treating me like a lolly pop her tongue doing magical things and I felt myself coming closer to the edge.

"I'm s-so close." I gasped and I felt her moan against me she grazed her teeth along me and I let go yelling out in release, she drank my venom up letting some run down her chin.

No fucking gag reflex.

THANK YOU LORD.

I am one lucky fucker.

I pulled her up and kissed her thrusting my tongue in to her mouth tasting myself on her, pushing her on the hood I had her shorts off in one swift motion. Before she could have a decent thought I ran my tongue against her clit she arched and groaned, I continued my assault relishing in her cries and pleas.

"Jazz I'm g-gunna-" I sucked on her clit and she came hard and fast I lapped up her juices and she had the sweetest taste.

"Wow." She breathed

"Indeed." I said against her neck as I handed her back her shorts. She kissed all along my jaw and then kissed me deeply.

"Come on we do have to get home." I told her somewhat reluctantly, she nodded and threw on her shorts and climbed in the car, I drove home quickly and when we arrived Emmett and Rose were sat in wait with smirks on their faces. Bella threw a dazzling smile over her shoulder at me before walking in and pulling Rose in behind her, Emmett approached me with a grin.

"So Jazz feeling better?" I couldn't help the grin that came to my face.

"Fuck yeah."

"That good?" I looked at him seriously.

"No gag reflex." Emmett froze wide eyes before shaking his head and patting my shoulder.

"Say no more bro, you have that for eternity." I smiled yeah I did.

**Soooo that's it, Jasper's view of the breakup and the club! I hope everyone liked it, tell me what you think please XD**

**Jessiikaa***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs, it great. This is back to Bella's POV now, I hope you Like it!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to SM!**

**Warning: Swearing.**

BPOV:

I Pulled Rose in to the house with me, I knew what she wanted and it would be good to have a decent chat with another girl that didn't control me, I motioned her to sit and I jumped in the shower washing the sweat and grim from my body I threw on my pyjamas shorts, a vest top and my white fluffy boot slippers. I sat on the bed waiting for her to blow; I didn't have to wait long.

"Tell me everything of what happened."

"I don't know what you mean Rose?" I replied she glowered at me.

"Come on Bella how is it I leave with Emmett and come back to find you on my half naked brother." I grinned.

"Ok I may have _enticed _him but then it was all on him." I told her innocently.

"Why do I have a feeling you wore those shorts for a reason." We both giggled.

"So how do you feel about the mate thing and what was that about?" Rose asked curiously and I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea but I have never been normal so why start now." I said and it was true although I did have a theory. "As for the mate thing who am I to complain." I knew I had a dreamy look on my face.

"How long have you had a thing for my brother?"

"Rose, how can anyone not have a thing for Jasper, I mean seriously; have you seen him?"

"A while then," I grinned.

"What took you so long to get home?" I put an innocent look on but she raised an eyebrow.

"Traffic,"

"Its past 1, in Forks, there is no traffic." I smirked and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on tiny human, you can sleep in here, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day." I groaned because she was right.

When I woke up Saturday morning I had a killer headache, I groaned in pain.

"Someone get me some pills." I muttered knowing someone would hear me and sure enough, Rose came in and handed me 2 pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I sat up and stretched rubbing the sleep away, it was then when everything from the day before hit me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD." I yelled leaping out of the bed, I got caught in the covers and fell but luckily Rose caught me before I hit the floor.

"Bella what is it?"

"I cannot believe it." I muttered to myself, me, Jasper; ME AND JASPER.

"Bella!" Rose shook me.

"Rose, I-,"

"Calm down and tell me."

"I went down on your brother on the hood of my car." Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"On the car," I nodded.

"And he went down on me."

"Well things are going to be interesting when Eddie boy finds out." I glowered.

"He can't say shit to me, he was fucking Alice, besides Jasper's my mate." Rose grinned.

"Come on, Esme made you breakfast." I followed her down stairs and the house was oddly empty, Esme was pottering around the kitchen and there was a feast of food just for me on the island.

"I love you did you know?" I asked rhetorically, I pounced on the food like an animal and demolished 4 pieces of bacon, 3 eggs, 2 sausages, pancakes and syrup finished with cereal and OJ.

"Oh wow."

"I was so hungry." I sighed happily.

"I don't think I have ever seen any human eat so much." Esme commented and I grinned.

"It was delicious, but if you think I eat loads you should see what Jake puts away, I saw him eat 16 full hotdogs." I frowned thinking of my best friend, we had gotten over the whole 'I love you' thing; we work better as brother and sister.

"Why don't you go and see him, or call him, if Rose drops you home now they wouldn't be able to intercept." Esme suggested.

"Do you think I could make it?" I asked and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Have you met Jasper, do you think he will let _any_thing hurt or upset you?"

"I don't know, I'm new to this whole mate thing."

"Mate?" Rose explained to Esme what had happened last night as I went and changed, I put on my clothes from yesterday as Esme had washed them for me, when I went back downstairs Esme was practically glowing.

"Oh Bella, this is perfect, oh you and Jasper will be so good together." She gushed and I smiled, Rose ushered me out and floored my car back to my house. Dad had left a note saying he was with Billy fishing and I immediately flipped my phone and dialled a familiar number; he answered on the first ring.

"Bells!"

"Hey Jake!"

"I'm coming up." And he hung up, I blinked at the phone and shrugged, Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's like that." I made myself a drink and before I could even take a sip there was a hammering on the door.

"COME IN!" I yelled and he all but ripped the door off, I beamed when I saw him, it had been months, he picked me up and gave me a deeply missed squeeze.

"Jake, need air." I gasped with a smile.

"It's so good to see you loca." Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry Rose, Jake, Rosalie, Rose, Jake."

"Hi blondie,"

"Hello puppy,"

"I can see this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I commented dryly.

"Hey, you know I have no problems with the sparkly ones unless it's the pixie or pussy boy."

"Pussy boy." Rose repeated before breaking in to giggles.

"Emmett would love that one." I said and she nodded.

"The one who looks like he's a pro heavy weight?"

"Yup, he's a big softie really, just like you." I poked him in the chest.

"So what made him let you call me?"

"I ditched his bitch ass." He let out a cheer and did a little dance.

"I'm going to go, Emmett will be back soon and you guys can catch up, I'll ring you if he causes any trouble."

"Thanks Rose, see if you can get a read on Jasper." She smirked and glided out.

"Tell me what happened." Jake demanded so I pushed him on to the sofa and grabbed some chips, tossing him a bag I sat down and leaned on him, he was burning hot as usual. I explained everything that had happened over the last few weeks and Jake was furious when I mentioned the bruises, he actually got up to go and him.

"The treaty, Jake." I was holding him with my entire body weight.

"Screw the treaty, I'll override Sam if he has a problem." He growled and my eyes widened.

"Jake you're shaking." And he was, tremors were ripping over his body and they were speeding, Jake took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe that son of a bitch."

"Carlisle seemed to think it was ok, as you can imagine there is going to be some arguments in the Cullen household today." I couldn't help but grin, everyone always thought the Cullen household was perfect.

"So, how are you now Bells, really?" He asked seriously and I smiled at him.

"I feel great, I truly do. I decided I was going to go back to the real me and it was the best decision ever, I only have one problem." I sighed.

"What is it, you know you can tell me anything?" Jake said.

"I need your help." I began.

"Name it,"

"Well when I went to the Volturi to save _him_, the only way I was getting out alive was if we swore I would be changed." He had stiffened.

"Damn it Bells,"

"I know, and I don't mind that besides it's not like you can argue with the Vampire Royalty who have a number of painful gifts on their side that work on everyone apart from the mere human." I rolled my eyes at the irony and Jake scoffed.

"Well what can I do, I hate the fact that you have to turn in to a leach but I can't do anything." He was so frustrated and I hugged him.

"I'm going to tell Charlie everything and I want you to protect him, Victoria hasn't been caught yet and if the Volturi will come to check if I'm immortal." Jake nodded firmly.

"I will do everything in my power, even if that means taking up Alpha."

"I think you would make a great Alpha," I told him and he rolled his eyes, it had been a regular discussion, I always said he should take his rightful place but he disagreed.

"Yeah yeah,"

"Come on," I heaved him up and dragged him out to my car, he gave a whistle of appreciation.

"Nice Bells, but its smells disgustingly sweet and what's that." He sniffed and I blushed, he had enhanced smell too, damn mythical creatures.

"Wanna tell me anything here Bells?"

"No, but you can drive me to the reservation, I wanna see Seth and Emily." He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, I glowered at him and got in with a pointed look, he hopped in and drove us to his house. My dad and Billy were sat on the porch laughing and I bounded over to give them both a hug.

"Hey daddy, hey Billy."

"Bella, it's so go to see you, it's been a while."

"I know, but I can come down more often now." Both men's eyebrows rose and I grinned.

"I split with Edward." Charlie shot to his feet and did a sort of jig, he picked me up and swung me around.

"Thank you god." I laughed at his happiness.

"You really didn't like him did you?"

"Couldn't stand the sight of him Bells." He told me with a grin.

"Well Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Esme are all pretty pissed with him too." I said with a shrug, my dad looked at me and I sighed.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." I reassured him and I nodded to Billy discretely.

"I should hope so." I grinned. Jake took me to Sam's house where I was greeted by the rambunctious pack like it was yesterday, Seth was especially happy to see me and was practically bouncing up and down. I had one of the best days of my life at the Res, I knew when I was a vampire I wouldn't be able to come but I was reassured that Jake wouldn't hate me, he knew exactly why now and he wasn't too mad, I had a strange ache in my chest which I didn't understand but I pushed it back. When my dad rang me saying he was going home I got Jake to drive me home and he ran off in to the forest, it was his turn for patrol as the pack was still running a perimeter because of the red head. I went inside and flopped on the sofa, I wasn't looking forward to this next conversation but I had to get it over with before I could move on and sort the whole Jasper issue. Just thinking about him made my entire being ache in need to be by him, have his arms around me, I wanted him now and I groaned. I didn't want him by Alice where she could get her claws in to him, I began to panic, what if he went back to her. They had been together for 50 years, what if he stuck by her despite her treatury, I growled merely thinking about it; Jasper was mine. I shook out my possessive thoughts as my dad pulled up, he came in bringing the scent of glorious pizza, I had ate more pizza in this last week than ever before.

"Hey Bells, just stopped of to pick up some food." He said tossine me a box, I grinned.

"Thanks, I'm starved." The huge breakfast from Esme was lifetimes ago, we sat in a comfortable silence as we ate, it was one think I loved about my dad, he didn't feel the need to fill the silence with speech.

"So Bells, you said you would explain." I tensed suddenly wishing Jasper was here, I shook my head again, it was no use getting distracted.

"It's a bit of a long story and its kinda unbelievable." I stated and he nodded.

"Whatever it is, I know you would never directly lie to me." I smiled.

"It involves the Cullen's and the Quiluetts." He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"The Cullen's are Vampires and the Quiluett boys are the giant wolves running around in the forest." Hey if I get it out there we can work through the finer details afterwords. Charlie sat there silently processing what I had told him, he seemed to be storing it away.

"The Cullen's aren't your regular vampires are they?" I blinked a few times, of all the questions I was expecting that wasn't one.

"No, they only feed from animals. Its different, most feed from humans and I get the whole 'humans deserve life' thing but Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's friends who are coming down eat the scum of society." I shrugged then blinked, I really had no clue how I knew that but I was pretty sure it was the truth.

"I think you should explain the rest." I nodded and launched in to the tale, I told him of their vegetarianism, I spoke of the woves being natural enimies of the vampires, I told him about James and the Volturi and how I had to be changed, I spoke of Victoria and how she was still running around here after blood; literally. I then told him about the whole situation with Edward, when I got to the bruises I can honestly say I was scared. I have never seen my dad so angry, he actually rivaled Jasper, he looked terrifying.

"Um dad!?" He took a deep breath.

"The wolves are a vampire's natural enemy you say?"

"Yes." I answered slowly.

"And Jake is patroling now?"

"Yes." He nodded and got up walking calmly to the back door, he pulled it open and gave a sharp whistle.

"Jacob Black get your ass in here now, I know you can here me." I jumped a mile in the air at his loud voice, I don't think I have ever heard my dad shout before. There was a silence before the trees started rustling and Jake fell out of them with just sweat pants on.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going?"

"Call your pack or whatever." Charlie demanded.

"Uh, why!?"

"We have a vampire to hunt." Charlie clocked his gun and I rushed to the door.

"What!" I exclaimed as Jake looked positively delighted.

"No dad, bullets aren't going to touch him."

"Oh I know Bells, that's why the wolves are coming, the gun is for something else." There was a glint in his eye that I have never seen before. Jake ran in to the trees and a echoing howl sounded, answering howls erupted followed by the thuding of many footsteps as the wolves approached, the boys fell out of the trees and I was surprised at how many there was.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Sam asked.

"I would just like to remind Cullen that just because I am human, doesn't mean he can hurt my daughter with no repercussions." Sam smirked.

"I think we can allow that." Charlie grinned and went to his car and I couldn't help wish they were all protected somehow, he drove off and the wolves dived for the trees. I stood frozen not believing what had just happened.

"Don't hurt Jasper, Rose, Emmett or Esme." I yelled knowing they could hear, I shook my head and dived for the phone dialling Rose's number.

"What's up Bella."

"Hey Rose, I got a kinda situation and its coming your way."

"What do you mean."

"Well Charlie may be a little pissed at Edward."

"But we're vampires."

"He knows, that's why the woves are coming."

"Ah,"

"Yeah, I'm coming up." I hung up and dashed to my car, I broke multiple traffic violations as I sped up to their house, when I arrived I couldn't believe my eyes. The family was on the porch, my dad was stood by his car with Jake and Sam by his sides and Edwards prized Volvo was in flames, I leapt out of the car and ran over to him.

"That was what the gun was for." I commented and that seemed to do it for Emmett, his booming laugh burst out and he clutched his sides.

"Bells, you missed it, your dad." He gasped out, I looked at my dad who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Young Edward here was under the impression a mere human couldn't hurt him, so I blew the car." I couldn't help it, I started to giggle with Emmett.

"Bella, you realise you have placed your father in danger because of your selfish actions." Edward told me in his superiour voice, Jasper growled at him and I hid my smirk.

"Jasper why can't I hear your thoughts, better yet why can't I hear Charlie and the wolves." He was incredibly frustrated which made me smile.

"Awh, poor Eddie can't listen in on peoples private thoughts." I said in mock sympathy a pout to go with it, he hissed.

"You shouldn't even be speaking." He snapped.

"Says you," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes.

"A pathetic human has no right to speak to me in such ways." Wrong to thing to say, Jasper punched him straight in the face sending him flying in to a nearby tree.

"Now that unpleasentness is over, I just came to say if my daughter is hurt by that again I will consider it a break in the treaty, Billy is after all, my oldest friend, I'm sure he would see it my way." Charlie told them.

"We have gifts and are much more skilled in fighting than the muts." Edward said coming out of the trees.

"And we wouldn't want to hurt them because of this misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding my ass." I burst out the same time as my dad.

"There is nothing misunderstood about this Dr Cullen." Charlie spat the term out like dirt.

"And there are more wolves than you think." I said smugly and all of the wolves stepped out, there were 20 now and they were growling ferociously at Edward.

"We still have the advantage, we have 3 gifts and expert fighters."

"1," I corrected.

"What are you talking about, you know Alice, Jasper and I are gifted."

"Yes, bus Alice is blind because of the wolves and Jasper won't fight."

"Of course Jasper will fight, he's the best fighter here and will fight for his family." Alice said as if it was obvious and I had to laugh, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Esme had been good at hiding their thoughts.

"Jasper, you wouldn't fight against the wolves would you, that could hurt Jacob." I turned to look at him throught my eyelashed and I saw he melted instantly, oh I was going to enjoy this mate thing.

"Na, I wouldn't do that to ya darlin'." He said with that gorgeous southern accent, that would send me crazy and his lip twitched.

"Jasper," Alice gasped, Carlisle looked astounded and Edward angry.

"You would have to help us out Jazzy." I hissed at that name, she had no right.

"Don't call him that." I spat.

"I can call him what I like, we are married." She gripped his arm and I was thankful Jasper looked disgusted but it didn't stop there being a female on my mate, I growled to myself.

"No were not, the papers are filed, I can get rid of you legally now, thankfully." Jasper shook her off with a look of distain.

"But Jazzy,"

"Stop it Alice, he doesn't want you, hasn't done for a while. Now will you get away from him." I was glaring murderously at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's nothing to with you Bella, you belong to Edward." I hissed.

"I never belonged to that prick."

"Isabella, language." He chided and I refrained from telling him to jump in to the fire.

"Edward, if my father, who is stood right there by the way, doesn't have a problem with what comes out of my mouth then you definitely shouldn't." I told him through clenched teeth, I was seriously getting pissed off, and Alice was still trying to get Jasper's attention which was only fuelling the fire, for some reason I was feeling beyond possessive.

"Rose," I got out, she looked at me and my eyes flicked to Alice and her clinging, her eyes widened in understanding and physically pulled the pixie of my Jasper.

"What are you doing Rosalie?" She demanded but Rose ignored her.

"Jasper," I said lowly and he looked at me, I gave a pointed look to my side where there was a big old empty space, he blinked at was next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and buried my face in his neck breathing in his scent, I instantly relaxed.

"My chest stopped hurting." I muttered low enough for only him to hear.

"You felt that?" He asked incredulous and I nodded.

"That's the mating pull, it's because we're new to this, it's also how I knew wasn't mated to Alice but I wouldn't have thought you could feel it as a human." He explained and I groaned.

"I knew I wasn't normal."

"I think you got it from your father." Jasper said with a grin, I smiled at that then I realised the growls and snarls had gotten louder, I turned around to see Edward and Alice glaring at us, Carlisle looked disapproving and my dad had a sort of resigned look, I shrugged sheepishly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Alice shrieked and even I winced at the pitch, the Vampires and wolves covered their ears in pain.

"I don't know, what are we doing Jasper?" I asked him confused.

"I have no idea darlin." He replied with a smirk.

"Well I think everyone's at an understanding, brilliant, don't hurt my daughter and you keep yourselves from being chewed and torched like Edward's car." Charlie said cheerfully, he lifted his gun and rested it on his shoulder.

"Come on boys, I'm sure Billy's wondering what's gone on. Let's go Bells."

"I was gun-,"

"Get in that car young lady, we have not finished this discussion yet."

"Yes daddy," I kissed Jasper on the cheek as he grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and ran to my car, I followed dad down the drive as the wolves howled and ran through the trees. Jake was already sat on the couch when we got home and I shook my head, he had the biggest grin on his face as he tucked in to my pizza.

"Hey paws of my food, you have a bottomless stomach Mr." I grabbed the box away from him and took a bite, Charlie sat down looking quite happy.

"What's going on with you and that Jasper chap, he looks pleasant enough, much better than Edward but looks can be deceiving." I shifted slightly, me and Jasper hadn't even spoken about it yet.

"Well vampires have mates and Jasper's kind of mine."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm not sure, I'm the human remember, I'll ring Rose, she's mated to Emmett." I dialled her number.

"I just saw you." Was her greeting.

"Yeah and you're the only mated vampire I know."

"What about Esme and Emmett?"

"I have a feeling about that." I muttered to her quietly, I didn't want everyone to overhear.

"Yes but I'm sure she's busy and you're mated to Emmett," I said normally.

"Fine, I'll bring myself down to your house." She sighed in a self-sacrificing sort of way.

"You sound like Alice when she's missed a new release." I told her with a grin and she screamed at me down the phone to which I hung up.

"She'll be right down." Not 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door,

"Come in," In walked Rosalie in all her glory and Emmett followed with his usually grin.

"Chief Swan, can I just say, that was the coolest thing I think I have ever seen. I don't think I have seen Eddie in so much pain and I've ripped his arm off." Emmett was so damn happy about the car he was nearly bouncing, Charlie grinned.

"One thing which is the same for guys everywhere, they love their cars."

"We've left poor Jasper in a lovely situation." Rose said brightly sitting down next to me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Alice was shrieking." I winced.

"Brave man," Emmett commented.

"Mates," I said and Rose nodded.

"Well the main thing about mates is that they are unable to hurt their mate in anyway, the bond won't allow them too." Charlie nodded obviously pleased with that fact.

"So this Jasper would never hurt Bella as their mates?"

"No and he would protect her with everything he has which is a lot more than most vampires."

"Whys that?"

"Jasper has a much different past to the rest of us, he is one of the best fighters in our world and his name and reputation are known worldwide, Vampires have enhanced smell and part of being mates is marking, we have distinct scents and a mate will place their scent to ward other vampires of, if they know Bella is mated to Jasper none of them would be stupid enough to touch her." Rose explained and I smiled at that, Jasper's name was something to be feared, it was a shame Victoria didn't know who lived with the Cullen's.

"That sounds ok, I want Bells to be safe when I can't watch her."

"You know I have to go away for some time when I've been changed." I said gently, I didn't want to hurt my dad but it was the truth.

"I'll be coming with you."

"But it's too dangerous, I could hurt you and drain you.

"No you won't Bells because I've decided, I'm changing with you." I choked on my food, I began hacking my guts up and Jake thumped me on the back.

"Thanks," I gasped, "What did you just say?"

"I said, I'm changing with you. I've lived my life and apart from my policing I haven't got much in it apart from you Bells, I'm not having you going away on me again because you have/want to become a vampire when I can become one too. Plus it means I can stay with you." I threw myself at him, I was so happy, I could keep my dad with me, and it would be the greatest thing ever.

"Jasper does want to speak to you Bella." Rose said and I nodded.

"I want to speak to him as well, we have some things to work out."

"Come see us tomorrow Bells." Emmett said and he waved goodbye, I grinned and nodded.

"Will do Em,"

"See you Bella,"

"Bye Rose."

"That big guy isn't what you would think." Charlie commented and I snorted.

"Emmett is a bigger kid that this ball off fluff here." I nudged Jake with my arm and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Mature Jake,"

"I know,"

"Who's on patrol?"

"Seth and Embry I think," He cocked his head to the side and then nodded, Charlie shook his head.

"I think I need to sleep, a lot has happened today and tomorrow I'm having words with Billy, sly old dog."

"Night dad."

"Night Charlie,"

"Night kids," he trudged up the stairs and I heard his shut his door, I turned to Jake.

"That went well." Jake snorted.

"I always there was a reason I likes your dad." I laughed.

"Come on you, I need my beauty sleep and you need your wolfy sleep." Jake heaved himself up and left via the back door.

"See you Bells, ring me if you need anything."

"Thanks Jake, love you."

"Love ya," He jumped in to the trees and ran off, I locked the doors and headed to bed. I grabbed my sleeping stuff and dived for the shower, I relaxed under the hot water with a sigh, I was so glad that my dad didn't flip out completely anyway. I tied my hair up and moved in to my bedroom, I froze mid step and span towards the window, Jasper was sat in the widow with on leg pulled up to his chest and the other hanging loosely of the edge, I felt my breath catch as he turned to give a smouldering look. I walked towards him unconsciously and he wrapped his arm around my waist, I couldn't help but notice I fit perfectly in his arms when with Edward I moulded around him.

"Hey darlin'," Oh that accent, I swore he did it on purpose.

"Hey,"

"Thought I'd come and see you, I hope you don't mind." I smiled.

"Well if your gunna sit in the window I might have a problem." He grinned and span us on to my bed.

"Better?"

"Much, how are your ears?"

"Ringing," I couldn't help but snicker.

"So, how does this mate thing work?" I asked curiously, I was confused to my I was reacting already, I had a theory but I wasn't sure.

"It's simple really, it's more instinct than anything. When your changed your learn to act on instinct and just follow that, just go with it, best you can do really."

"But why am I reacting now, when Alice was all over you earlier I wanted to launch the bitch." Just thinking about her touching what was mine made me angry, Jasper suddenly sent me a wave of calm.

"I don't know, I've never known a human to react to any of the mating instincts but then again I've never known a human to be around vampires and survive a vampire attack."

"Well I've never been normal, I've got a theory." I sat up to face him, he propped himself up to listen.

"You know when James bit me," Jasper growled and momentarily stiffened at the reminder, "Well the venom started to burn which means the change had already begun before he sucked out the venom, don't you think I would have had some difference because of it?" I didn't know if I was right but even if the venom was gone the change had already started, Jasper frowned in thought.

"I could be, I don't know anyone who has had venom sucked out of a wound and not died so you're probably a first." I shrugged.

"It was only a guess, but I could just be weird." He rolled his eyes at that.

"When are Peter and Charlotte arriving?" I asked and he blinked.

"What?"

"Peter and Charlotte, your other family, when are they getting here, I can't wait to meet them."

"How did you know they were coming?" Jasper asked shocked.

"I have absolutely no idea, I just knew they were coming to visit." Jasper groaned and flopped back.

"Another one who knows shit, you're not even changed yet." I patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"There there," He growled and I giggled.

"Knowing Peter, he'll be here tomorrow or the next day." He told me just as his phone beeped, he narrowed his eyes and started muttering about annoying sons of bitches.

"Peter will be here tomorrow afternoon, he says hi." I grinned.

"We have to decide about my change too." I said and Jasper frowned.

"I want you to change as soon as possible really, I want you safe especially with the crazy red head running around, but I don't want to force you in to anything and now your dad knows you can still see him." I smiled.

"I'm glad, its nearly time for me to graduate anyway, I have less than half a semester left and Charlie, well there's been a change of plan with him." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"He wants to be changed with me." I said and Jasper blinked.

"What?" second time in one night, I'm getting good at surprising the vampires.

"Yup, come right out and said in front of Rose, Em and Jake."

"Did you explain everything to him?"

"Yeah, I told him about the blood, the actual change and everything. He said he hasn't got much left in life 'cept me anyway." I shrugged it was selfish but it was his idea.

"I'll talk to Peter, it's going to be hard with two newborns but we're used to it." I beamed at him, I kissed the corner of his mouth and hid my smirk when his eyes darkened, that never happened with Edward.

"You do it on purpose," He murmured lowly.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him though my lashes because I knew that always caught his attention, I had been spotting these things all week, I would do things and his eyes would darken slightly. He crushed his lips to mine and it was the same fireworks as last time, I could kiss Jasper all day if I was allowed, it was the best feeling in the world, he licked my lips for access which I happily allowed. He broke off remembering my need for air as I was still human, his kissed down my neck and I held in a moan of approval.

"As much as I would love to continue this and believe me I would like nothing better, your father is in the next room." His voice was husky and that accent damn him, he groaned.

"Not what I'm looking for here Bella."

"Your fault," I muttered as I snuggled in to his side.

"That is not entirely true."

"Sure," I yawned.

"Sleep," I didn't need telling twice.

**What do you think? I was unsure about this chapter, it has a lot going on but I had to make Charlie kick ass! Tell me what you think, write in that little box and review please please please!**

**Jessiikaa***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Belongs to SM.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bpov.**

When I woke up I was more content then I had ever been, it was a wonderful feeling and I rolled over to find myself incased in solid arms.

"Mornin' darlin'," I smiled up at my Jasper, I really liked that; my Jasper.

"Morning," I said happily, I stretched and sat up.

"Human needs a minute." I told him climbing out of bed, he chuckled and kissed my cheek, I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I put on demin short shorts, only these ones didn't show my ass just clung to me, with clear tights, a white vest top that I tucked in with a red checked shirt that I left open, I pulled on my DC's and threw my hair up on top my head, I deemed myself ready so I brushed my teeth and went back in to my bedroom. Jasper looked at me and was at my side so fast I didn't see him move, his hands immediately settled on my hips and his kissed my neck.

"You really shouldn't tempt me Isabella." Oh good lord, the way my name rolled of that mans tongue was sin, damn him for being so goddamn hot.

"I take it you like my outfit." I commented and he hummed.

"You'll be up later?" He asked.

"Of course, I'll be up around lunch ok?" He nodded, with one last kiss he was gone and my chest already ached, I shook my head and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast, I was going down the the rez to stop Charlie murdering Billy. I grabbed a pop tart and ate it cold, the strawberry ones were the best cold, I also snatched an apple before leaving, it was a decent day out so I wasn't cold which was good. It only took 10 minutes to get to Jake's house, I jumped out and went in where Charlie and Billy were sat having a stare off, I looked at them and rolled my eyes.

"Women, the both of you." I muttered and Jake snorted from the kitchen.

"Yo Black, cook me some food." I ordered him with a grin.

"Yes ma'am," I laughed as sat in the chair and kicked my feet up on the table, Billy and my dad had yet to break eye contact when Jake came in with a massive plate of bacon for himself and bacon and eggs for me.

"Thanks Jake," He merely nodded because he was too busy wolfing down his own, I still couldn't believe how much food the guys put away, it was mind blowing.

"So what are these two doing?" I asked looking at the glaring pair.

"They've been at it since I woke up."

"Well as long as there's no violence." Jake laughed.

"Hey dad, I'm going to the Cullen's today." I told him.

"Sure Bells, Jake your going as a guard dog and don't even think about arguing with me son." Jake shut his mouth and I didn't even think about arguing, I heaved him up.

"Come on, Peter and Charlotte are coming today and I can show you off as my puppy." I laughed at his disgusted look.

"I'm sure Emmett has the new halo game, you can play that." Jake grinned before frowning.

"But he's a vampire."

"Yep," I jumped in to my car as he fell in to the seat next to me.

"I'm a wolf."

"Yep," I pulled off and sped away from his house.

"How's that going to work?"

"Emmett is just like you apart from being cold." I pointed out, Jake looked confused and I sighed, mythical creatures were trying on the nerves. Driving up the Cullen driveway Jake looked like he wanted to bolt but refrained from doing so, I patted his arm and got out. I jogged up to the front door and let myself in, Emmett was sat in front of the tv as per usual and Esme was in the kitchen.

"Hey Bells,"

"Hey Emmett, whatcha playing?" I asked waving hello to Esme.

"Halo, I'm stuck."

"Jake can help, he kicks ass at xbox."

"Really!"

"Uhuh,"

"Hey wolfie, grab a controller." Emmett called not taking his eyes of the screen.

"You sure,"

"Yup, I don't need to breathe." Jake shrugged and grabbed the controller next to Emmett, I had lost him for the next few hours, I shrugged and went in to the kitchen.

"Hey Esme,"

"Hello Bella dear, are you ok."

"Yes, I'm fine thanks, I'm sorry about my dad yesterday." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh that's ok, I understand where his was coming from. I was furious with Edward but Carlisle wouldn't let me say anything." She sighed and I frowned.

"Wouldn't let you?" I repeated in question and she looked horrified that she had said it.

"Oh no, you can't say anything, I'll get in to trouble, he'll be so angry." My eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious." I gasped in horror, well at least I knew where Edward got it from.

"Please Bella, please." My heart broke and I hugged her tight.

"It'll be ok," I soothed as she sobbed in to my shoulder, I was gunna rip that bastard to pieces when I was changed.

"I have great news," I decided a change of topic would be best, she sniffed a few times even though it was unnecessary and gave me a small smile.

"What is it?"

"I am changing soon, and my dad is changing with me."

"That's wonderful news, then you'll be safe as a member of our family." I smiled.

"Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is at work, Rose went shopping, Alice and Edward went hunting and Jasper went for a run, he'll probably grab a bite on the way in."

"A quiet house for once,"

"Not for long, Peter should be here soon and he is the loudest of them all, he's got such a mouth on him." She said fondly and I smiled, Esme could really love anyone.

"I can't wait too meet him, Jake is occupying Emmett, he's my guard dog apparently." I grinned and Esme giggled.

"I guess he disapproved."

"He would have but my dad told him not to argue."

"He's a scary man." Jake grumbled from the living room and Emmett snorted.

"Did you see when he torched Eddie's car," They laughed and began speaking about it.

"Well they're now the best of friends."

"They are extremely alike minus the spicies."

"I know, but they wouldn't have thought to hang out."

"I don't understand the need to be mortal enimies." She sighed and I shook my head, Esme headed out to tend to her garden and I sat watching the 'men' play, they were both so emmersed in the screen I could have danced naked and they wouldn't have noticed. I rubbed my chest with a frown, I hoped Jasper hurried up, I picked up a magazine from the table and kicked up my feet to read, this was the quietest I had ever seen the Cullen house which was surprising because they were vamipres and did everything silently.

"Feet off the table Bella," Esme chided as she came in.

"Sorry mum," She beamed and carried on, Jasper ran in and darted up the stairs, I heard the shower run. I smiled to myself and threw the magazine on to the table, I couldn't believe how much everything had changed within a few days, I was still shocked Jasper was my mate, I didn't even feel awkward or self conscious around Jasper, everything just felt right. I wasn't going to change anything though just go with it like Jasper said, I was excited about the change now I knew my dad would be coming with me, I had three weeks left until the end of school and then I was free, I would work on college after that. Jasper came down and I sighed at my personal god, literally, he was known as the God of War after all, just another plus, his scars were an attractive feature to me. He flashed me a smile and I grinned, he looked at Emmett and Jake with raised eyebrows and I laughed.

"He's my guard dog for the day, turns out he and Emmett are very alike." Jasper chucked at that, he walked over and sat down, I immediately leant in to his side.

"You've taken everything surprisingly well." I shrugged.

"I can't complain, I'm rid of that prick, my dad is changing with me and I have a gorgeous southern gentlemen willing to look after me for all of enternity. I personally think I have the good deal."

"Is that right?"

"Yep," His kissed my cheek.

"What time are Peter and Charlotte getting here?" I asked and Jasper shrugged.

"It's Peter, he'll get here."

"Jake, did you tell the pack to expect two red eyes today?"

"Nope," He said not breaking eye contact with the screen.

"Don't you think it would be advisable, especially as they are running patrols for Victoria?"

"Yep,"

"Are you even listening to me Jacob Black?"

"Of course Bells,"

"They I think I did just give you a job."

"But Bells I'm playing," He whined and I growled,

"If Peter and Charlotte get ambushed then its on your head." He grumbled and got up.

"Yes ma'am do you require anything else of my services?" He said sarcastically.

"No that will be all." I replied with my nose in the air, he snorted at me and I laughed.

"You're an idiot Bells." He muttered jogging out, there was a howl of him calling the other wolves and their answering calls.

"Good puppy," I told him when he came back in, he threw a pillow at him and grabbed the control again, Jasper caught it before it hit my face and I grinned.

"Thanks,"

"No problem darlin',"

"You so do that on purpose." I groaned and he smirked.

"Bastard," It was a nice day at the Cullen's, I wasn't forced to dress up, I wasn't hit, I wasn't lecured and I just relaxed. Esme cooked me and Jake food which he threw down his throat without even looking at it, I couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's face. Jasper took me to his study where he lived as he said, it was an amazing place and so Jasper. He was loads of books and I couldn't wait to get my hands on them, he had all the classics and he had tunnes of factual books mainly on the civil war, it was weird reading his name in one of those. We sat reading on his black leather sofa, curled up together just enjoying the company and I loved it, it was better than anything I had ever done with Edward, Jasper cocked his head to the side before grinning.

"Peter's running in now." He said and I smiled.

"Come on then," I got up and pulled his with me even though it was a pointless task, he picked me up and ran us down stairs, I blinked and shook my head.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Emmett who had finally got off the Xbox.

"Went for a run, said he wanted to stretch his legs." Emmett replied and I nodded, I suddenly felt very happy.

"Jazz, your projecting." He grinned and reigned it in, I leant against the wall as two vampires ran out from the trees. Peter was tall but not as tall as Jasper who was over 6ft, he has sandy coloured hair and glowing red eyes, Charlotte was stunning obviously, she had shoulder length paltnum blonde hair, dainty features and was petit, around my height. Peter was grinning like a loon as he bounded over.

"You bastard, its been to long." He and Jasper shared a manly hug.

"Hey fucker," he picked Charlotte up and span her around, I swallowed my hiss of jelousy, they were his family.

"Where's that pixie that's usually around you?" Peter asked and this time I did hiss, viciously, the newcomers heads snapped in my direction and Peter's eyes widened slightly.

"Damn, you are a fine specimin of the female race." He said and my lips quirked, Jasper eyed him.

"Who are you then darlin', I wouldn't mind getting to know you, if you catch my drift." He winked at me and Jasper growled at him,

"That won't be happening," Jasper assured him.

"Why not, I'm sure titch would be up for it, what d'ya say sug?" Jasper growled again and stalked over to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist tucking me in to his side possessively, Peter grinned.

"So you got this pretty lil thing for your mate, what happened to the pixie?" I snarled lowly, I hated when she got brought up, Jasper was mine.

"Hopefully buring in a particulary vicious fire." I spat.

"Whoa vicious, I like it, makes a fiesty-," Luckily he didn't finish that sentence because Charlotte whacked him upside the head, she glided over with a warm smile.

"I'm Charlotte, it's lovely to meet you, the idiot with the loose tongue is my mate Peter." She gave me a hug and I already loved her.

"I'm Bella, its great to meet you, Jasper told me so much." She smiled and Peter came up and kissed my hand, he was doing it to piss Jasper off, I was going to be fun having him around.

"Nice ta me ya titch,"

"Titch?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well your not quite tiny so titch it is."

"Whatever Yoda." He grinned.

"We will get on fine." Esme came out then to say hello, she hugged Charlotte and Peter with a smile.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too ma'am," we trooped in where Emmett was sat.

"Emmett you fucker, it's good to see ya."

"Language young man." Esme chided and I grinned.

"Yes, my poor human ears can't handle it." I said in mock horror.

"Sure Bells because you never curse." I shook my head solemnly.

"Never," Emmett snorted and I laughed.

"When are they returning?" I questioned in distaste.

"Carlisle finishes at 6 and as for the others, I don't know, they didn't say." I looked at the clock.

"We have two hours before Carlisle finishes so lets make the most of it and you have to catch up." I pushed Jasper towards Peter.

"Go do men stuff." I ordered and Peter raised his eyebrows at me, I looked at Jasper through my eyelashes knowing he would melt.

"You wouldn't deny me time with my new sister would you?" I asked him a pout twisting my hair around my finger.

"Na 'course not darlin'," He kissed me and dragged a laughing Peter off, Peter said something like 'whipped' and there was a bang of him being punched. Charlotte giggled and I grinned,

"Nicely played sug," She pulled me out on to the back porch, we sat in the little sun and she told me about herself, how she met Jasper and Peter and how Jasper helped them get away. I couldn't imagine someone like Charlotte being in the southern wars, it was a terrifying prospect but I had so much respect for her. She asked me about myself and I told her about my mum who was a terrible parent, how glad I was to be living with my dad and that he was going to be changing with me.

"So how did you find out Jasper was your mate, last time we saw him Alice claimed she was." I growled at her name.

"Jasper's mine," She patted my arms gently.

"I know sug, you don't act very humany, you shouldn't even recognise the claim." I shrugged.

"I also shouldn't have survived a vampire attack without being a vampire." I showed her my hand and she gasped.

"How,"

"My _lovely_ boyfriend at the time decided he would suck the venom out to stop me changing." I explained and she looked horrified.

"Why would he do that, with all your other injuries it would have been better for your to change." I nodded with a frown, I was in pain for weeks afterwards and I couldn't walk properly.

"You were going to tell me about you and Jasper?" I smiled and launched in to the tale, there was something about Charlotte that just made me want to talk to her. I told he about the Volturi, the promise, Edwards controlling ways, my breaking free, the bruises and his threats, she was fuming.

"That bastard, I could kill that son of a bitch." She snarled and I smiled.

"It gets worse." I warned her and she took a deep breath, I told her about finding him cheating on me with Alice and she exploaded, for someone so small she could be quite scary, I rubbed soothing circles on her arm as she snarled and hissed under her breath.

"Well that ended things with Alice." She commented lightly and I snorted.

"Damn staight," Rosalie poked her head around.

"Hi Char,"

"Hey Rose,"

"You talking about what's been going on."

"Yup and hello to you too."

"I see you everyday, do I have to say hello every time?"

"I think so, my human brain might not remember." She rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm going to have a bath, I bought some knew oils from the mall today." She said and flounced off, I shook my head.

"So what happened then?"

"I took them to a club and I may have played on his weekness as a guy?" We giggled.

"Pete said Jasper was going to have a good weekend." She grinned and I whistled innocently, I told her about the whole situation with my dad and Edward still being a dick.

"I haven't seen him since my dad torched his car." She laughed.

"Go Charlie," She cheered and Emmett answered it.

"That was the coolest thing ever." I chuckled. Me and Char chilled in sunlightjust talking about anything until Jasper and Peter ran over and scooped us up in to there arms.

"Hey darlin',"

"Hi, you catch up with yoda?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yeah, the bastard is still annoying as shit." I laughed at Peters affronted look.

"Sounds about right," I added and he pouted.

"You guys needa shower, what ya been doing?" Char demanded and they looked at each other.

"Sparing," Char rolled her eyes.

"And Jasper won each time." Jasper smirked as Peter grumbled, they trudged upstairs and we went inside, I was in shorts and it was getting cold. Peter came down first in jeans and a loose shirt, I grabbed myself some chips to munch on before dinner later, I was eating them happily when the bag was snatched from my hands.

"Whatcha eatin titch'?"

"Give me those." I told him and he grinned.

"Nope, I don't think I will."

"Don't tease the human, give me my chips." I demanded and he shook his head, I tried to snatch them which was stupid because he just moved.

"Give me the chips yoda." He laughed and waved them close to me.

"Na this is much more fun."

"I swear if you don't give me those chips right now I won't be responsible for my actions." I warned and he laughed again.

"Awh don't worry titch, you can hurt me."

"I'll set my dog on you." He burst out laughing at that.

"I'm a vampire and you threaten me with a dog." He gasped I smiled sweetly at him.

"You won't mind if I fetch him?" I asked and he shrugged, I skipped over to the door and gave a sharp whistle.

"Jake, come here, your supposed to be a guard dog, come bite Peter for me." I yelled and Emmett had a shit eating grin on his face, he was trying desperately not to laugh as Jasper came down the stairs.

"This is on you bro." He told him with a grin and Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's a dog." Jake bounded out of the trees in his wolf form with his tongue loling out like he was laughing, I stroked his fur and marvelled at how soft it was, he was taller than me on four legs which added to the intimidation factor but he was a great softy.

"Come scare Peter for me." He gave the equivalent of a grin and trotted up the stairs, he barely fit in the door and stopped in the hallway.

"Wanna say hi yoda, he is only a puppy, a bit small at the moment." Peter left the living room and froze eyes wide.

"What the fucking hell is that." He yelped.

"Its my dog," I told him cheerfully as Jasper and Emmett roared with laughter.

"That's a damn werewolf." He exclaimed.

"Yeah didn't I mention that?" I asked in mock confusion.

"No that part was left out surprisingly,"

"Sure you don't wanna give me back my chips?" He threw them over and stalked of grumbling, I patted Jake who ran out to phase back, he was back with a grin in his sweats.

"Was red eyes unhappy at being beaten by a human?" Jake chuckled.

"So unfair," Peter yelled petulantly and I laughed at him.

"Don't worry Whitlock, I successfully threatened a house of vamps, apparently I'm strange even to vampires." Emmett threw a controller at Jake who caught it with a shrug.

"So much for a guard dog." I muttered to him and he threw me a grin.

"Carlisle is on his way back with Alice and Edward." Esme told us and I groaned.

"This will be delightful, I can tell." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it titch, Eddie will be happy to see me." Peter piped up and I raised an eyebrow.

"We're a bad influence on the Major." Char supplied.

"Sure you are," I rolled my eyes and threw my self on to the sofa with a groan, I wondered if they would argue or complain and then I mentally scoffed; of course they would. It was a shame any of them lived here in my opinion, I couldn't believe them, the fact he was cheating on me with Alice made me furious, especially how he was treating me. Jasper suddenly lifted me up and placed me on his lap, I blinked before snuggling in to him

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout darlin', you're feelin' mighty angry?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I'm so damn pissed of with them, he's a complete bastard." I burst out furiously, I got up to pace the living room.

"I mean who the fucking hell does he think he is, just because I'm human I'm just something to be owned. Damn him and damn her, I swear if she goes near you tonight I'll find a way to hurt her." I tugged at my hair and Jasper sent me a wave of calm.

"Whoa, titch has some serious anger." Peter commented Jasper threw him a look and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll stay with you darlin', your my mate and I don't want him anywhere near you." Jasper sounded overly possessive.

"And I have to go to school with them." Jasper hissed at the reminder, he pulled me flush against him and held me tightly.

"The captain and myself will be watching the school, if he even so much as walks passed you I'll rip him to pieces." Jasper growled and I was surprised but happy, I knew Jasper was possessive, it was just him but I didn't think he would go that far; not that I minded.

"I have three weeks left before you can change me, but lets try and not tell them that." I told him and he nodded, he licked my neck and kissed it lightly, I heard a car pull up and by Jasper stiffening it was them, I held my groan. They walked in and I was immediately furious at the sight, I cannot believe I used to love him and I trusted her, it made me sick.

"Calm darlin'," Jasper muttered lowly, they came in and Edward looked at Peter with disgust.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely and I shook my head, how did I not see it before, Peter grinned.

"Evenin' to ya Edward it hasn't been long enough." Peter answered cheerfully and I laughed in to Jasper's shoulder as Emmett and Jake laughed out right.

"Oh ew, what's he doing in here, dog's aren't allowed." Alice squealed and I wrinkled my nose at her obnoxious voice.

"I'm on guard, comes with the territory." Jake shrugged rubbing his ears, their heads snapped around to me and Jasper growled in warning.

"Isabella, why are you acting immature? And I thought I told you about seeing the wolf." Edward pointed out tiredly, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I must have misheard, I'm only human." I replied too sweetly to be legit, Alice curled her lip as she looked me over.

"Why are you stood like that with Jasper?" She demanded.

"It's none of your business." I snapped already tired with them.

"Bella, Alice has a point, your Edward's fiance, you shouldn't be that close to another male." Jasper growled at him, he was furious.

"I am not Edward's fiance, we are over, we were over as soon as he put the first bruise on my body and if we weren't over then, I'm pretty sure we were over when I found him fucking Alice." I told him calmly and Carlise's eyes darkened slightly.

"I really don't believe it's your decision to decide weather the relationship is over, you are still engaged to Edward until he declares it over." He said and Edward nodded in agreement, Jasper had gone completely stiff but a low dangerous snarl was issuing from deep within his chest.

"Isabella come here now." Edward ordered, apparently they didn't get the warning coming from Jasper, Jake was eyeing the situation cautiously and I motioned for him to stay back, he nodded.

"Isabella, you belong to me, you will listen." The snarl was getting louder but I kept still in Jasper's arms, I had a feeling the Major was coming out full force, usually Jasper kept his cool and his temper never fully came out but they seemed to have pushed the wrong buttons now. By the stilling of majority of the vampires it looked as if they had realised Jasper was beyond pissed, Peter stepped forward and Jasper snarled ferociously at him, he put his head down in a submissive gesture.

"Major, how about you let titch sit with Charlotte so you don't hurt her." He suggested in a low voice, Jasper hissed and pulled me closer.

"She won't be going anywhere near that girl, she should do as she is told and come here." Edward snapped and Charlotte winced, Peter glared at Edward as Jasper was full out snarling.

"On your head." He hissed before turning back to Jasper. "Major, you don't want to hurt her." Jasper slowly released me and Char pulled me to her side, I got a full look at Jasper and was alarmed; he looked positively evil.

"Don't worry sug, the Major's just a little angry right now." Charlotte soothed and I nodded.

"Why's he so angry?" I asked her near silently to Char.

"The Major is possessive, overly so. Now you both have accepted the mating claim you're his he is yours, they stating you belong to someone else is possibly the stupidest thing to say, it would be like saying to you Jasper belongs to Alice." I felt a possessive rage bloom at the very thought.

"But 10x worse for him, as a male mate, Jasper is there to protect, look after, care and love you and someone coming across as threatening to you is a no go, it's a personal insult. Plus he as he can feel emotions its probably what pushed him over the edge, personally Edward is lucky he still has his limbs for even thinking of speaking to you in such a way." Char shook her head and my eyebrows rose, Jasper would really do that for me, already? I was brought out of my musings by Edwards exasperated voice.

"I don't know why the confrontation, it is perfectly simple for everyone to understand that Isabella is mine, she-," He was cut off as Jasper pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"She. Is. Not. Yours." He hissed and I blinked, I didn't even see him move.

"Jazzy, what are you doing?" Alice shrieked and I hissed at her.

"Shut up human." She snapped and Jasper growled at her, she cowered back.

"Do not speak to her." He ordered.

"Jasper, you need to calm down, your acting irrationally." Carlisle reasoned, "Edward and Bella's relationship is none of your concern, she needs to learn how to listen and comply to his instructions. How can he keep her for eternity if she won't listen?" Charlotte closed her eyes in resignation as Jasper turned and launched Carlisle out of the back window, Alice screamed and Esme gasped.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward demanded.

"I will warn you now, do not speak to her, do not look at her, and don't even think about her. If I find out that you have spoken to her, if I find out you have hurt her, if I find out you have upset her or even made her angry I will rip you apart slowly and Carlisle will not find the ashes." Jasper didn't once raise his voice but it was terrifying, it made me feel so special that he wanted to defend me, with Edward he always made everything my fault.

"Its nothing to do with you." Edward spat.

"It has everything to do with me."

"Don't be stupid, you haven't even spoken to her." I scoffed at that, I'm pretty sure I have been speaking to Jasper for a while and then some.

"She. Is. Mine." His possessive voice was apparent to everyone.

"What?" Edward, Alice and Carlisle yelled, I couldn't help but smirk at their shock, how did they not notice?

"How can you say that, I'm your wife." Alice cried and I growled.

"Your nothing to him Alice," I told her angrily, was it so hard for them to understand?

"And you are?" She replied in scathing disbelief.

"Yes I am."

"Oh and what does he want with a pathetic human, your only good for a snack to him." This time there were multiple hisses and growls, her words hit me like a brick even though I know it wasn't true, Jasper's eyes snapped towards me and they softend slightly and I smiled before turning a black glare towards the interfering pixie.

"You really have some serious mentle issues," I began nearly shaking in rage, "Jasper will not hurt me and I doubt he will let anyone else hurt me." I hope, I added in my head, she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what your talking about."

"I. Am. His. Mate." I burst out, I was so sick of them acting so high and mighty like they knew everything, they made me so angry and tried to make feel inferiour. Alice looked shocked before furious, she snarled.

"No, Jasper is not your mate. No." I just narrowed my eyes as Jasper and Edward had a silent argument through eyes and emotions.

"Its over Alice." She snarled again and then did something completely unexpected; she pounced. Luckily Charlotte was on guard or I would probably be dead, she snatched Alice out of the air by her throat and threw her out the window almost carelessly. Jasper must have been distracted by my gasp of shock because Edward threw him back through the wall and lunged for me, Peter intercepted but from nowhere Carlisle jumped in and ripped Peter away. Alice came back in heading straight for me and I often wondered what possible interest I could have enticed for vampires, Char took her on and it turned in to an all out brawl in the middle of Esme's living room, I didn't realise but Edward was suddenly behind me with his hand tightly around my throat slowly constricting my airways, Jake phased in anger but could act because of me and I screamed. There was a terrible roar of pure rage, I couldn't see anything but blurs but there was a huge crash I was jolted forward and the hand was gone, I collapsed and sucked in much needed air, Jake curled himself around me in protection with Esme and Rose stood either side. I caught sight of an arm, a hand and torn clothing and blinked, Jasper had Edward, who was missing an arm and a shirt, by the throat mid air and threw him bodily out and I heard the distinct sound of tree's snapping through the forest. Peter and Emmett had Carlise and Alice pinned and Charlotte picked up her hand and reattached it.

"Leave." Jasper ordered and they were thrown from the room, I slowly got to my feet and winced as my neck moved and pain shot through me, Jasper's attention snapped to me and he was in front of me before I could blink.

"Be careful Titch, the major's still out to play." Peter warned as he took care of his own mate, Rose was with Emmett and Esme was looking morosely around her home, Jasper growled at him. I carefully stepped towards him and took it as a good sign that he didn't growl, I tilted my head to the side and looked him in the eye, they were still black pits but they were soft for me. He held his hand out for me and once I took it I found myself pulled in to him, I let him check me over for any signs of injury but winced when he touched my neck, he let out a low hiss and I'm guessing it had already started to bruise. I gently touched his face with a smile, he hugged me close and breathed in my scent, only then did he start to relax and his muscles loosen.

"I'm ok," I told him quietly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and looked back up at him, his eyes were slowly fading back to gold, I suddenly had the bizaar thought of wondering what he would look like with red eyes.

"Captain, is everything under control?"

"Afirmitive, Major. The pricks have left the building." I couldn't help but giggle, Jasper looked around at the damages and winced.

"Esme, I'm sorry, me and the captain will get right on the repairs." Jasper told her and she smiled at him.

"Oh I know," She was slightly to calm in her response and Jasper seemed to notice.

"How you feeling for the next week Captain, Bella has school and I don't want anything happening."

"Na I ain't getting' anything strange Major." Jasper nodded.

"Come," He muttered to me, he picked me up and ran us to his study where I curled up with him on his sofa.

"Are you ok now?" I asked him softly and he sighed.

"I shouldn't have lost control, it was dangerous." I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't have hurt me. Besides, I'm glad you feel the need to protect me, he always turned everything to my fault." Jasper just squeezed me and we sat in a comfortable silence until it was time for me to go home.

**So what do you think? The first episode of the very possessive Major and the intro of Peter and Charlotte :P. Unfortunately it's not the end of Edward, Alice and Carlisle, they will be back. Next Chapter is Jasper's POV again, let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favs, it's great. I am so, so, so, so sorry that it has been so long, a whole month! I just had the worse mind block and it's been terrible, but this is it, chapter 7 is up!**

**Jasper's POV now, I hope you Like it!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to SM!**

**Warning: Swearing.**

**Chapter 7**

I have to be the luckiest fucker in the entire world. I would give Peter a slap on the back the next time I saw him, have a good weekend he said; that was a fucking understatement! I had Bella as a mate, she was beautiful, sexy, fierce, smart, funny and just over all amazing, it was a shock but I wasn't about to throw away and gift on a silver platter. She was mine for eternity and this time I knew it for sure, I felt the pull in my chest towards her, my whole being was screaming for me to be close to my mate. I took a run through the forest and leapt through the trees, I probably had a dopey smile on my face just thinking about her, I finally had _my_ mate. I was still beyond pissed at _her_ and Dickward, I would like nothing more than to tear them to pieces after beating the crap in to them but I held in my temper, it wouldn't be good to have the Major come out full force. I knew I could get rid of Alice easily now which was a bonus of the situation, I decided as I now had a mate I would pass the papers as soon as possible. I dashed home and up to my study to dig out the papers, I hadn't put them far in hope she would sign, I checked the clock and saw it was 6:15 am so I jumped in the shower and changed my clothes. I told Esme where I was going because even though I was the most competent vampire in the house she still worried, Rose gave me a look and I merely raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Damn you Jasper," She hissed and stalked away, I chuckled and ran out the door to the garage, I pulled the cover away from my baby, my 09 Dodge Challenger SRT8 in black. I hadn't drove it in ages because of Alice, I shook my head and banished her from my mind. I pulled out and put my foot down, I figured if I drove now I could catch my paper guy before he opened his legal business, Jenks had served me well for over 20 years and his late partner another 15 before that, he never asked questions. The roads were pretty empty on the way to Seattle so I made the trip in an hour, I rang Jenks who sounded like he had been woken up not that I cared.

"Jenks," I barked down the phone.

"M-mr Jasper," He stuttered and I did relish in the fear he emitted even though I couldn't feel it.

"Yes, I am in need of your services, post haste." I ordered.

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"I want my divorce filed immediately, I have reasonable reason to divorce without her signature now." I told him.

"Right away Mr Jasper, when is most convenient for you sir?" He asked.

"I'm outside your office now." I couldn't help but smirk when he squeaked down the phone, I heard a scuffling sound and a few thuds.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"5,"

"Ok," I cut the phone off, I pulled out the papers and checked them over, it was a relief to be shot of her. That made me think of Bella, my mate who recognised the claim even though she was only human, that confused me, I have never met a human like her. She had survived a vampire attack, she had run with wolves, faced the Volturi and put up with an abusive vampire boyfriend, it was incredible; and damn if she didn't seduce me tonight. She was looking fine. Hot little thing knew how to dance and how to catch my attention, I couldn't wait to get back to her, touch her, kiss her, fuc-, whoa calm down, really not the best time. I thought of Emmett naked to stop myself flooring it back to the house to have her again, I wanted her to be with me now, away from anywhere _he_ could get near her. She was mine. I spotted Jenks speeding around the corner and chuckled, I should warn him about driving, he was better to me alive. I got out with my face blank as Jenks hurried in to the office, I followed him silently and could see the perspiration building on his brow. He sat behind his desk and stilled his shaking hands, I stood by the window with my arms behind my back and waited for him to speak.

"Apart from the divorce, is there anything you require Mr Jasper?"

"I may need an order soon, but you will have a phone call when it is needed. I want all of my Whitlock accounts in order and this divorce needs to be finalised within the week." I told him tonelessly, he nodded and started pulling out files from a cabinet, he flicked through them and placed them down. I handed him the papers and picked up the files, I would go through them later, I had my own money and accounts away from the Cullen's, I wasn't stupid enough to put all of my secrets on the table, if Alice had access to my money I would be broke before I was 100.

"It will be done, I will phone you as soon as the confirmation arrives." Jenks confirmed as he filed the divorce, I nodded and swiftly left the room. Jenks would have me free and clear by next week and then I could focus solely on my Bella, I grinned to myself and jumped in my car, I went for a round about drive just relaxing in the emotionless climate; it was a rarity. On the way home the workers were clearly up and about and it took me nearly 2 hours to get even close to Forks, it was past 11 and Bella must have gone home, I sighed. Rose came flitting in and she smelt of dog so I guessed Bella had rang her pet puppy, Esme came out and kissed me on the cheek with a beaming smile before disappearing in to the garden, I looked at Rose who nodded to confirm Esme knew.

"Do you know how she recognised the claim?" Emmett asked and I blinked, of all the things to come out of his mouth I wasn't expecting that.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I shook my head, in all sense and logic she shouldn't have recognised it but then this was Bella.

"She's never stuck to normal expectations has she?" Emmett said with a grin.

"It's only been better since she became her real self, she's so amazing." Both me and Emmett turned to Rose in shock, she never complimented anyone; ever.

"You feeling ok baby?"

"I'm fine, I just really like Bella." It was like a phenomenon had happened.

"Whoa, is that purple snow?" I 'whispered' and she his me around the head.

"Shut up Jasper, you cannot say that this new Bella isn't everything you could want and more." She pointed out and she was right.

"Damn straight," I agreed.

"Jazz man, she got it going on." Emmett said and Rose whacked him.

"Ouch Rosie, you know I'm only for you." I laughed and walked up to my study, I had a few things I needed to think out and it was the only place in the house that brought me some peace. I could feel it in my chest, the pull, growing stronger the longer I was away from her, it made it damn near impossible to concentrate on anything else. I knew this would cause a stir in the household so it would be best if they didn't know as off yet, I wasn't planning on staying around here for very long after Bella had changed anyway, that was something that was happening soon. I wasn't about to have my mate unprotected with a crazy red head after her and Edward, the trouble that girl got herself in too, add the Volturi to that then it was all just _brilliant._ I shook my head with a sigh, I wanted my Bella with me, I liked the sound of that; _my _Bella. I wanted to know everything about her, what she liked, what she didn't like, her habits, he hobbies; everything. I cursed again, I was back to thinking about her. My mind involuntarily wandered back to the club and I was instantly hard, damn if that wasn't some of the hottest dancing I had ever seen, when she and Rose kissed; holy shit. That was something I was never likely forget even if is didn't have a perfect memory. Then afterwards, her mouth was sin, when she- have to stop thinking, Emmett's naked ass I screamed in my mind, I was seconds away from running to her house, I needed a distraction.

"Emmett, come spar with me." I said to him jumping out of the window, he met me outside and we ran in to the forest.

"Need a distraction?" He asked with a grin and I nodded.

"I can't get it off my mind," I complained as he faked right and shot for my left, I leapt up and over him landing a hit to a shoulder.

"Don't blame you man, did you see them kiss." He exclaimed and I groaned with a nod.

"I think everyone saw that."

"I tell you what, it's something I'll never forget willingly." I grinned at that.

"That is going to a special place in my mind." I agreed. He managed to jab me in the rips and I hit a tree causing it to snap, I span around and used the tree to hit him, it didn't have much effect on him but the tree splintered.

"What are you going to do about the rest of the family?" I didn't need more than one guess to who he was specifically speaking off.

"That prick lost his chance when he was found fucking my apparent wife." I growled and Emmett nodded.

"Shits messed up bro, I still can't quite believe it." He shook his head. "And what was Carlisle thinking?"

"He's sexist Em, I felt his emotions and every time one of the women spoke he was angry and frustrated." Emmett was so shocked that he didn't even block my punch to the gut, he grunted and hunched over.

"Thanks for that," He muttered before straightening up, "How come we didn't see it before, I mean we've been here long enough."

"I have no idea, it would explain some of Esme's behaviour though, how she never does anything without running it past Carlisle first and how she hardly ever speaks when he's around." I mused actually thinking about it, I felt a wave of horror from Emmett and turned to him.

"You don't think Dickward got his actions from Carlisle do you?" He questioned slowly and I frowned wondering what he meant before my eyes widened.

"He wouldn't?" but even as I said it I couldn't believe it, we both shared a look.

"Eyes and ears out?" I nodded.

"That son of a bitch, I'll tear him to pieces if he has laid one finger on her." Emmett fumed.

"I will gladly join you." I growled. The very thought of him hurting Emse made my blood, well venom, boil, back in my day, a man never laid a hand on a woman, especially not his wife. My daddy always told me to do so was an ugly sin, we weren't particularly religious folk but I knew he was serious and I never saw him treat my mama with anything other that the greatest of care. I sighed at the messed up workings we were only just discovering, I suddenly had a thought and turned to Emmett.

"If we're keeping an eye out to see if your thoughts are correct," I began, "Who's going to tell Rose?" he cringed and I didn't blame him, Rose was going to flip.

"Ah shit," he moaned.

"She's your mate, it falls to you." I stated. I wasn't going to be on the receiving end of Rose' fury, she may look like a beauty queen but she was vicious, I taught her how to fight myself and she could give Char a run for her money.

"This is so unfair," he complained but got up anyway, he threw me a filthy look and trudged back towards the house, I laughed to myself and followed him.

"I do feel sorry for you, I'll stand in the same room as you tell her." I allowed him to punch me in the arm for that, I snickered and dashed off, Rose was humming to herself in her room whiles Esme was in the garden.

"Hey Rosie, I need to speak to you about something." He called up to her, "It's kinda important," I rolled my eyes at the dyer understatement, I jumped up in to the nearest tree and hopped about, I knew Emmett was going to take her in to the forest so I was at a vantage point.

"What is it?" She questioned as they ran, when Emmett stopped to face her he looked as if he would rather walk in to flames, if there was one thing Rose hated it was abusive men.

"Me and Jazz had a thought, we it was me really and Jazz agrees," he said to her and she looked confused.

"Go on,"

"Well you know how Edward was Carlisle's first and now with everything that's gone on with him and Bella?" She nodded and Emmett took a deep unneeded breath and soldiered on.

"I wondered if Edward got his ideas and morels from Carlisle originally." Rose frowned and I could almost see her mind working from my place in the tree opposite, she was confused and then thoughtful and I knew the moment it all clicked in to place when her anger his me like a concrete slab.

"I'll kill him myself," she looked as if she wanted to go now.

"Jazz and me are gunna keep our ears out for anything like that, Jazz said Carlisle's sexist so he knows what look for in his feelings."

"That complete and utter bastard." She hissed and proceeded to tear apart the surrounding area, she was hissing and snarling and Emmett wisely stayed back.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before, that horrible man. It's obvious now, Esme is so subdued around him, damn him to hell." She put her fist through the tree I was perched in and I didn't jump in time so I felt to the ground with it, I spat the leaves out of my mouth and threw it away from me, Rose was frozen in shock before she laughed a bit. I pulled a stick out of my hair and she broke in to giggles at my expense, I glowered at her but there was no malice in it, Emmett crept back when he heard the sound and deemed it safe.

"Oh Jasper I'm sorry," She laughed and I kicked a rock.

"What happened?"

"Jazz fell out of a tree," Emmett looked at me incredulously before laughing himself.

"Screw you both," I muttered and stalked away, they soon caught up.

"How was Bella when you took her back?" I asked and she smiled.

"Happy, she called her puppy who was there in an instant, I think she was going to the Reservation but that was hours ago now, she's probably home with her dad now." I nodded, I would be going to see her tonight, screw everything else.

"How did the wolf take the news?" Emmett wondered.

"He actually cheered, called Edward Pussy Boy." I coughed in shock as Emmett roared with laughter.

"Wolfy got it right," I laughed. We went for a quick hunt and then back to the house, I needed a shower and to do some severe shopping for clothes I actually liked. When I got out of the shower and spelt wolves; a lot of them and I dashed down the stairs. Carlisle, Edward and Alice were back much to my joy, Rose glared at them all, she had a phone call from Bella.

_What's up Bella?_

_Hey Rose, I got a kinda situation and its coming your way._

_What do you mean?_

_Well Charlie may be a little pissed at Edward._

_But we're vampires._

_He knows, that's why the wolves are coming._

_Ah,_

_Yeah, I'm coming up._

We all ran went to the porch to see chief Swan calmly get out of his car, if it wasn't for the utter fury rolling off of him I would guess he was here for a pleasant conversation, as I did feel the fury I knew this was going to be interesting. A black wolf followed by a brown one marked the Chiefs sides and my eyebrows rose, this was set to get _very_ interesting, he had his gun on his shoulder and faced up.

"Chief Swan, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked politely but he was feeling anything but.

"I've just had a very interesting conversation with my daughter," He began, "She informed of a few things that now I've been told them make perfect sense." I could feel the alarm coming from Carlisle, the anger from Edward and Alice and the weariness from the rest of the family.

"What did she tell you?" Carlisle questioned.

"Told me about your secret, and theirs," He motioned to the wolves by his sides.

"How could she do that, she had no right." Edward hissed and it was the first time the Chiefs anger showed on his face.

"You boy, had best keep your mouth closed, I haven't even started with you yet." Charlie snapped and Edward sneered.

"You can't tell me what to do," Charlie cocked his gun and the wolves growled, I sensed there were more than the ones we could see, Edward laughed.

"You and your gun can't hurt me, you're only a human." Charlie raised an eyebrow and then did something was not expecting, he levelled his gun straight at Edward's beloved Volvo and pulled the trigger. It exploded instantly and Edward's face was a picture of beauty, he looked and felt absolutely devastated and I forcefully withheld my laugh, Emmett had his hand over his mouth and the hilarity was rolling of him in waves, Rose and Esme were shocked and Alice and Carlisle furious.

"How dare you?" Carlisle burst out and Charlie turned his murderous expression one to him, if I wasn't a vampire I would have cringed at it, he was more than angry.

"How dare I, how dare I? How dare you, how dare you allow your vile, pathetic excuse for a son to hurt my daughter as he has done. How dare you accept his behaviour and even encourage it? You are a foul, useless, ridiculous shamble for a parent and it's a surprise the others have turned out as wonderful as they have, it must be Esme's kind influence." Charlie sounded almost like a vampire as his verbally attacked Carlisle, it didn't surprise me that Carlisle had nothing to say, a car pulled up to the drive and Bella jumped out. My being sang at her close vicinity and I smiled, she ran to he dad and I could feel her shock.

"That was what the gun was for," She commented lightly and that was it for Emmett, he burst out laughing and he gripped his sides.

"Bella, you missed it, your dad," He got out between laughs, Charlie did look rather please with himself when he looked at the flaming car.

"Young Edward was under the impression that a mere human couldn't hurt him so I blew the car," Charlie explained to her and she started to laugh, it was a beautiful sound I thought.

"Bella, you realise you have placed your father in danger because of your selfish actions." Edward said to her in a disapproving tone, I growled at him, no one would talk to my mate in such a way. Edward shifted and I felt confusion and frustration from him,

"Jasper, why can't I hear your thoughts?" He asked, "Better yet, why can't I hear Charlie and the wolves?" he was obviously not very happy by that fact but I was fucking ecstatic, this was brilliant, I had a private head for once.

"Awh, poor Eddie can't listen in on people's private thoughts." Bella mocked with an exaggerated pout, Rose smirked as Edward hissed at her, if he kept this up I would not be responsible for my actions.

"You shouldn't even be speaking." He snapped and he was on his last strike.

"Says you," she waved him of with a roll of her eyes.

"A pathetic human has no right to speak to me in such ways." Fuck that, he would not be getting away with insulting my mate, my fist snapped to his face almost unconsciously and he slammed in to a near tree, he was lucky that was all.

"Now that unpleasantness is over, I just came to say if my daughter is hurt by that again I will consider it a break in the treaty, Billy is, after all, my oldest friend, I'm sure he would see it my way." Charlie said brightly and I knew he wasn't lying, he would send the wolves after anyone who harmed his daughter again, and I swallowed vowing never to hurt her.

"We have gifts and are much more skilled in fighting than the mutts." Edward said imperviously as he came back to the porch, I rolled my eyes.

"And we wouldn't want to hurt them because of this misunderstanding." Carlisle reasoned and I bit back my scoff, misunderstanding my ass.

"Misunderstanding my ass," Charlie and Bella snapped at the same time, I blinked and then smirked.

"There is nothing misunderstood about this Dr Cullen." Charlie spat the term out with contempt and disgust.

"And there are more wolves than you think." Bella said but it was obvious she was smug about the fact, it was shocked by the amount of wolves that came out, there were 20 and they all had their vicious growls directed at one person; Edward.

"We still have the advantage, we have 3 gifts, and expert fighters." Edward wasn't concerned but he should be, if he couldn't hear their thought he wouldn't stand a chance.

"1," She amended and I could feel the confusion from him, Carlisle and Alice, Rose, Emmett and Esme were obviously quicker on the uptake.

"What are you talking about; you know Alice, Jasper and I are gifted." Edward said slowly as if talking to a child.

"Yes, but Alice is blind because of the wolves and Jasper won't fight." She pointed out, and she had that one right, if she didn't want me to fight the wolves I wouldn't be fighting the wolves.

"Of course Jasper will fight, he's the best fighter here and will fight for his family." Alice said as if it was obvious and Bella laughed, she turned to me with a look that would make me cave every single time, I was a weak willed man.

"Jasper, you wouldn't fight against the wolves would you, that could hurt Jacob." She was looked at me through her eyelashes and I knew I would turn to useless goo every time.

"Na, I wouldn't do that to ya darlin'." My accent came through stronger than usual ad I felt her lust peak, I wanted to smirk but I forced it away.

"Jasper," Alice gasped, Carlisle looked shocked and Edward was pissed; oh well.

"You would have to help us out Jazzy." Oh how I hated that god awful name, Bella hissed and it sounded animalistic.

"Don't call him that." She spat out furiously and I felt a wave of possessiveness coming from her, guess I wasn't the only one feeling it.

"I can call him what I like, we are married." Alice stated and then clutched on to my arm, revulsion welled up as I looked at her and a whole new wave of pissed possession came from Bella, if she was a vampire, Alice would be in pieces.

"No we're not, the papers are filed, I can get rid of you legally now, thankfully." I told her shaking her off of me in disgust.

"But Jazzy," She whined and if I wasn't a gentleman I would slap her.

"Stop it Alice, he doesn't want you, hasn't done for a while. Now will you get away from him." The looked Bella was giving Alice brought _if looks could kill_ to mind.

"It's nothing to with you Bella, you belong to Edward." Alice snapped and she hissed again, I listened for her heartbeat just to confirm she was in fact human, I crushed my own growl at that statement; Bella was mine.

"I never belonged to that prick." She snarled.

"Isabella, language." Edward told her off like she was an infant, that did nothing to remove her anger.

"Edward, if my father, who is stood right there by the way, doesn't have a problem with what comes out of my mouth then you definitely shouldn't." How she got that out with her anger was impressive, I was trying to ignore Alice who was vying for my attention but I refused to give it to her, Bella had noticed because the possessiveness came back full force.

"Rose," She got out quietly, Rose' attention snapped to her and she had a shot of understanding, she forcefully removed Alice from me and I was thankful, I gave her a nod.

"What are you doing Rosalie?" Alice Shrieked but Rose ignored her.

"Jasper," Bella called and I looked at her, she glared at the space next to her and I had to refrain from smiling, if that wasn't a hint I don't know what it, I darted to her side and pulled her to my side, she wrapper herself in my arms and took a deep breath, instant calm.

"My chest stopped hurting." She murmured in to my shoulder, I blinked in shock.

"You felt that?" I asked her astounded and felt her nod.

"That's the mating pull, it's because we're new to this, it's also how I knew wasn't mated to Alice but I wouldn't have thought you could feel it as a human." I told her and she let out a small groan.

"I knew I wasn't normal." She grumbled.

"I think you got it from your father." I pointed out with a grin and she smiled, it lit up her whole face I noted. There was an uptake of the surrounding growls and I wasn't surprised to see Edward and Alice practically frothing at the mouth and Carlisle was looking down his nose at us, I glanced a look at Chief Swan who looked resigned and when Bella shrugged he rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Alice screamed and it actually caused me pain, he voice went straight through me and I felt Bella wince.

"I don't know, what are we doing Jasper?" Bella asked in mock confusion.

"I have no idea darlin." I answered with a smirk.

"Well I think everyone's at an understanding, brilliant, don't hurt my daughter and you keep yourselves from being chewed and torched like Edward's car." Charlie said cheerfully, he lifted his gun and rested it on his shoulder.

"Come on boys, I'm sure Billy's wondering what's gone on. Let's go Bells." He called to her.

"I was gun-," she began but he cut her off.

"Get in that car young lady, we have not finished this discussion yet." He told her sternly.

"Yes daddy," She said hurriedly and I grinned, she kissed my cheek and roller her eyes before dashing to her car and following her father down the driveway. The wolves gave a few snaps towards Edward before going back to the trees and running off leaving us in silence apart from the burning car, I looked at it and allowed my laugh to come forward.

"Nice car Eddy," I commented and Emmett burst out laughing.

"You got put in your place by a human." He laughed and I snickered, Edward looked mutinous.

"He had no right coming up here, who does he think he is, pathetic human." Edward snarled and I laughed coldly at him.

"He has every right and you should be thankful that he didn't set all of the wolves on you." I said and he sneered.

"What would they have done?"

"Oh I don't know, ripped you to pieces." Rose snapped with a roll of her eyes, "You seem to forget that without your mind reading ability you are weak." She looked at him with contempt and flung her hair over her shoulder stalking away. She had a phone call from Bella and pulled Emmett away, they were going to down there for something, the attention turned to me, Esme threw me an apologetic look and vanished in to the house.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Alice screamed at me and I winced again, that hurt my ears.

"Quit your screamin'." I snarled, if ever time she spoke it would sound like that I would going to rip out her voice box; woman or not.

"You're supposed to be my husband and you're all over that harpy." She yelled at me and I hissed.

"You are nothing to me Alice, the papers are already filed. I've been trying to get you to sign them for over a year and you fucking Dickward only helped." I spat.

"No you can't."

"It's done, did you honestly expect me to stay with you? The very sight of you makes me sick."

"But Jaz-"

"Fuck you Alice, and you." I pinned Edward with a glare.

"Stay the fuck away from Bella, she's made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with you."

"It's nothing to do with you, you should keep your hands off of her yourself." Edward growled and I smirked.

"Why, don't like to see what you lost in my arms, knowing she wants _me_? Watching as I kiss her, touch her, _please_ her?" I laughed at the rage and jealously coming from him, he didn't have a chance in hell of getting near what was mine, he was so mad he couldn't even speak and I smirked mockingly at him.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'll make sure she's with me forever." He lunged at me and I had him to the ground in a second.

"Foolish little boy," I knew my eyes were black as night as I looked at him. "Do you think you could possible win against me?" I laughed at him and shoved him deeper in to the dirt, he hissed at me and I shook my head.

"Pathetic," I muttered, I left him there and took to the forest, it was late now and I was going to see Bella, I ran to her house and leapt up through the window. The shower was running and I smiled, I sprawled out on the windowsill waiting for her to finish, he emotions were calm and peaceful and it was a welcome change. She walked in tying her hair up and stopped, she span towards me and I looked at her, she was perfect in everyway. She came towards her and I took her in my arms, she fit perfectly,

"Hey darlin'," I greeted and I felt her lust stir, she had a real thing for my accent.

"Hey,"

"Thought I'd come and see you, I hope you don't mind." I said and she smiled.

"Well if your gunna sit in the window I might have a problem." She stated and I grinned, I span us so we were led on her bed.

"Better?" I asked amused.

"Much, how are your ears?" I grimaced at the reminded.

"Ringing," She laughed.

"So, how does this mate thing work?" She asked and I could feel her curiosity, she was also confused but then again, she wasn't the only one.

"It's simple really, it's more instinct than anything. When your changed your learn to act on instinct and just follow that, just go with it, best you can do really." I told her with a shrug, it was how most vampires got by, everything was instinctual.

"But why am I reacting now, when Alice was all over you earlier I wanted to launch the bitch." She said and I felt a surge of anger, I sent a wave of calm.

"I don't know, I've never known a human to react to any of the mating instincts but then again I've never known a human to be around vampires and survive a vampire attack." I mused.

"Well I've never been normal, I've got a theory." She sat up to look at me and I rested on my arms.

"You know when James bit me," I growled at that, I had the pleasure in burning that son of a bitch,

"Well the venom started to burn which means the change had already begun before he sucked out the venom, don't you think I would have had some difference because of it?" I frowned at that, I had never thought of it that way and she did have a valid point.

"I could be, I don't know anyone who has had venom sucked out of a wound and not died so you're probably a first." I said to her and she shrugged.

"It was only a guess, but I could just be weird." She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"When are Peter and Charlotte arriving?" She asked suddenly and I stopped.

"What?"

"Peter and Charlotte, your other family, when are they getting here, I can't wait to meet them."

"How did you know they were coming?" I asked shocked, I hadn't told anyone that they were coming because I didn't know when, Peter just showed up when he wanted, rude fucker.

"I have absolutely no idea, I just knew they were coming to visit." She said and I groaned, this was all I needed.

"Another one who knows shit, you're not even changed yet." I moaned in self pity, she patted my shoulder in mock sympathy.

"There there," She giggled as I growled at her.

"Knowing Peter, he'll be here tomorrow or the next day." I said and then my phone beeped, I narrowed my eyes as I took it out.

"Annoying son of a bitch," I muttered to myself.

"Peter will be here tomorrow afternoon, he says hi." She grinned.

"We have to decide about my change too." She changed the subject.

"I want you to change as soon as possible really, I want you safe especially with the crazy red head running around, but I don't want to force you in to anything and now your dad knows you can still see him." I said to her, it was important that she was safe but I didn't want to control her decisions.

"I'm glad, its nearly time for me to graduate anyway, I have less than half a semester left and Charlie, well there's been a change of plan with him." She explained and I raised an eyebrow for her to go on.

"He wants to be changed with me." It took me a few seconds to register what she had just said.

"What?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy.

"Yup, come right out and said in front of Rose, Em and Jake." She said brightly.

"Did you explain everything to him?" I asked incredulously, it wasn't a normal request.

"Yeah, I told him about the blood, the actual change and everything. He said he hasn't got much left in life 'cept me anyway." She shrugged and I shook my head, the Swan family was weird.

"I'll talk to Peter, it's going to be hard with two newborns but we're used to it." I told her and the smile I got was blinding, she kissed the corner of my mouth and I know my eyes went dark.

"You do it on purpose," I muttered in a low voice, my lust had definitely took an upturn.

"What are you talking about?" She said innocently looking up through her lashes, rational thoughts out the window, I kissed her fiercely and it was the same feeling as last time, the taste of Bella would drive me mad all the time. I remembered that she needed to breath and concentrated on her neck, I felt her pleasure in her emotions and felt a little bit smug,

"As much as I would love to continue this and believe me I would like nothing better, your father is in the next room." I told her and my voice had a clear edge, he lust shot up and I groaned.

"Not what I'm looking for here Bella." I muttered.

"Your fault," She said tucking herself neatly in to my side.

"That is not entirely true." I pointed out with a smile.

"Sure," She yawned and I covered her over.

"Sleep," her breathing evened out pretty quickly and I marvelled at her beauty, I got why Edward like to watch her sleep, it was peaceful and I could probably do it all the time. I took the peace and serenity of her emotions and let it lull me in to a sleep like state, I could get used to it, just lying with my Bella in my arms for the rest of eternity; I really liked the sound of that.

**What do you think? Jasper's POV of what happened with Charlie and his observations of the rest of the day, hope you like it. Let me know what you think please and again, sorry for the wait****.**

**Jessiikaa***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry. You must hate me, I don't even know what happened, but I realised I hadn't updated in nearly 2 months! I cannot apologize enough, and, after all this time, I have finally got an update for you and I hope to Merlin that I never let it go this long next time. So here it is and it's another Jasper's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to S.M**

**Warning: Swearing,**

**Chapter 8,**

I finally understood what Dickward meant when he said he liked to watch Bella sleep; it was amazing. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, I could watch her forever and never get bored and with my empathy it was even better. I felt a shift in her emotions alerting me that she was slowly coming back to the land of the living and I smiled, she rolled over,

"Mornin' darlin'," I greeted and she smiled up at me, I loved that smile, the one she directed at me; only me. She did one of those cute human stretched where her back cracked before sitting up and climbing out of the bed.

"Human needs a minute." She said and a laughed lightly kissing her cheek, she picked up some clothes and vanished for the bathroom. I leaped lightly out of the bed and straightened my own clothes before sitting back down and waiting for Bella. When she came in my lust shot up so fast it almost hurt, damn fine looking girl I have, I darted to her placing my hands on her very nice hips and kissed her neck.

"You really shouldn't tempt me Isabella," I murmured huskily, she really shouldn't be playing games like that with me, and damn it if her lust didn't rise significantly.

"I take it you like my outfit?" She asked casually, fuck yes I do like your outfit, I would also like to rip it off of you, I didn't say that thought.

"You'll be up later?" I questioned instead.

"Of course, I'll be up around lunch ok?" I nodded happy with that, definitely wanted her up at lunch before that would have been nice, but I wasn't going to stop her seeing her friends. I gave her a parting kiss and jumped out of the window, I ran up to the house where as usual Esme was flitting about the house, Emmett was playing video games and Carlisle was at work. I walked in and flashed a smile at Esme before dashing up to my shower and changing clothes. I remembered Peter was running in that afternoon so I went to tell Esme, it was lucky Carlisle wasn't in or them because none of them liked my family.

"Good morning Esme." I greeted walking in to the kitchen, she gave me a bright smile.

"Hello Jasper, how is Bella?"

"She's fine, I think she's off down to the Rez to see her dogs. She'll be up around lunch time." I told her,

"Good, I'm glad she's ok. She's had a bit of a time." Esme was filled with sadness for her youngest child, it amazed me how much love and care was in one vampire.

"I know, but I'll help her now." If anyone even had negative thoughts about my Bella I would tear then a new one, the thought made my blood boil.

"I know, you two are wonderful together."

"Peter's running in today," I said, "He decided to let me know last night."

"Lovely," Esme said with a smile, "We haven't had a visit from Peter and Charlotte in too long." I grinned, trust Esme to be happy about his abrupt arrival.

"I know, the rude fu-," she shot me a warning look and I grinned again, "The rude _guy_ is always just turning up."

"Yes, but that's just Peter."

"Where is everyone?" I asked listening, the only person I could hear in the house was Emmett.

"Alice and Edward ran out this morning, Carlisle went to work and Rosalie took herself off for a much needed shopping trip,"

"Well I think I'm going to go huntin'," She nodded and I ran out, I decided to head for the mountains for a lion or something other than deer. My mind was running with me, the main focus of my thoughts was Bella, everything about Bella and I couldn't help but smile. Yesterday, even just speaking with her help my entire attention, it was crazy, but yet instinctual. I just had to be around her. I ended up running all the way in to Canada as my thoughts took me away, I slowed down and expanded my sense to scout a hunt, I picked up the scent of bear and went for it. The beast didn't even see me coming as I pounced and sunk my teeth in to it's jugular, the hot liquid was welcome to my tingling throat, but it would never replace the real thing. With a sigh, I threw the carcass away and headed back, it was approaching midday and Bella would be at the house soon. I couldn't wait until she was changed and could accompany me on hunts, I wouldn't have to leave her then, she could just come. My thoughts drifted to Carlisle as I ran back, I didn't know how Esme could be so sweet and loving if what we suspected was true. I would hate to be Carlisle if Rose found out it was true, she would rip him to pieces and then burn them. And yesterday with Chief Swan and the wolves, I could not wait to fill Peter in on the shit that's been happening, he would get a fucking laugh out of it that was certain. I hoped Bella got on with Char, then I scoffed to myself, of course Bella would get on with Char, Bella could get on with anyone if she wanted too. I'd seen the girl put up with Jessica and Lauren in school, how I didn't know, but that was just Bella. I was nearing Forks again and picked up speed, I couldn't wait to see Bella and my chest was freakin aching, it just proved that she was my real mate. Running through the familiar forest I started to pick up emotions and the closer I got to the house the more I felt, and I knew that Bella was already there, the mating pull was tugging me towards the grand building. I saw Bella's car and smelt a wolf in close range, I guessed it was Jacob and I saw the wolf in question sat with Emmett as I ran up the stairs. All the emotions in the house registered as calm except two, which were obviously the two children playing on the xbox, I hopped back in the shower to remove the blood from my body and threw on another set before running back down stairs. I heard Bella sigh happily as she looked at me and yes I was smug, I raised my eyebrow at the two gazing avidly at the screen and she laughed.

"He's my guard dog for the day, turns out he and Emmett are very alike." She said seriously and I couldn't help but laugh at that, I can imagine Jacob's reaction to that, I threw myself on the sofa and she leaned in to my side instantly, not that I was complaining.

"You've taken everything surprisingly well," I noted to her and she shrugged.

"I can't complain, I'm rid of that prick, my dad is changing with me and I have a gorgeous southern gentleman willing to look after me for all of eternity. I personally think I have the good deal." I quirked an eyebrow at that,

"Is that right?" I said amused.

"Yep," I pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek and felt her happiness spike.

"What time are Peter and Charlotte getting here?" She asked and I shrugged not knowing.

"It's Peter, he'll get here." I said absently, she had a sudden realisation and looked at her puppy.

"Jake," She began slowly, "Did you tell the pack to expect two red eyes today?"

"Nope," He answered after a minute not even looking and I blinked, that was a very bad thing, if my family got attacked there would be some wolf coats made.

"Don't you think it would be advisable, especially as they are running patrols for Victoria?" Even that bitches name made me angry, she wouldn't be getting anywhere near my mate.

"Yep," he still didn't look or make a notion to move.

"Are you even listening to me Jacob Black?" She demanded.

"Of course Bells,"

"Then I think I did just give you a job." She stated in a voice that said you best me moving quickly, I smirked.

"But Bells I'm playing." He complained and she growled under her breath, she must be part vamp or something.

"If Peter and Charlotte get ambushed then its on your head." She warned and he got um grumbling.

"Yes ma'am, do you require anything else of my services?" The sarcasm was evident.

"No that will be all." She replied imperviously thrusting her nose in the air, he snorted at her making her giggle.

"You're an idiot Bells," He told her amused, he left the house and their was a loud howl from him, I could hear the thudding of paws followed by the answering howls.

"Good puppy." She said patronizingly when he slunk back in, he launched a pillow at Bella's face and snatched up the controller again, I caught the pillow before it could hit her.

"Thanks," She said with a smile,

"No problem darling'."

"You so do that on purpose." She complained and I smirked because yes I did, and took copious amounts of pleasure from it.

"Bastard," She muttered and I laughed. When Esme cooked food for the wolf and Bella I couldn't help the look of disgust that came to my face, he didn't even look at the food as he ate it and Bella seemed to find it highly amusing.

"So, do you want to see where I live?" She raised her eyebrows and I led her up to my study, I could feel her amazement and the longing when her eyes landed on my rather brilliant collection of books.

"Pick one," I said and she grinned, I tucker her in to my side on the sofa as we read, and she was so content with the simplicity, I knew my emotions were mimicking hers. I hadn't felt so peaceful in years, just sitting curled up reading something no one else seemed to enjoy. I heard two people, or more specifically vampires, heading this way and I could hear Peter yelling the crazy fucker; I grinned.

"Peter's running in now," I told her and she beamed.

"Come on then," She pulled me up with her and I laughed at the human action, I scooped her up and darted down the stairs.

"Where's Jake?" She asked Emmett once she had gathered her barings.

"Went for a run, said he wanted to stretch his legs." Emmett said with a shrug, I could hear Peter getting closer and I couldn't wait to see him. He may be an annoying fucker, with a bad attitude, awful manners and a little bastard, but I missed the prick.

"Jazz, you're projecting," Bella told me and I grinned pulling in my happiness, I saw then run through the trees and as always, Peter had a shit eating grin on his face.

"You bastard, it's been too long." Peter greeted and we shared a brotherly hug,

"Hey fucker," I span Char around in hello, I picked up on Bella's little flare of jealously.

"Where's that pixie that's usually around you?" Pete questioned looking for Alice, I mentally cringed and as expected Bella released a nasty hiss. Peter's attention went to Bella and I eyed him wearily, his eyes widened and his emotions registered shock and a bit of lust.

Oh. Hell. No.

That bastard had better control himself around my mate, she was solely _mine._

"Damn, you are a fine specimen of the female race." Bella smirked,

"Who are you then darlin', I wouldn't mind getting to know you, if you catch mu drift." The prick had the audacity to wink at my mate, the bastard could smell me on her so the fucker should know, I growled in warning.

"That won't be happening," I stated firmly, Peter could stay a good 6ft away from Bella thank you very much, the cheeky fuck flashed me a grin and carried on.

"Why not?" He questioned innocently, I wasn't fooled, "I'm sure titch would be up for it, what d'ya say sug?" I growled at the fucker again, he knew what buttons to push by the fucking amusement he was radiating, I walked over to my Bella and pulled her in to my arms with a clear sigh of MINE. And the bastard grinned.

"So you got this pretty lil thing for your mate," As if he didn't know, "What happened to the pixie?" Bella snarled under her breath, possessive feelings reared up with anger and a slight betrayal which wasn't surprising, it had been a trying few days.

"Hopefully burning in a particularly vicious fire," She snapped and I'll admit my lust went up, she was damn sexy when she was angry.

"Whoa vicious, I like it, makes a feisty-," Thankfully Peter's common sense, also known as Charlotte, slapped him around the head and came over with a bright smile.

"I'm Charlotte," She introduced warmly, "The idiot which the loose tongue is my mate Peter." She gave Bella a hug and I knew instantly that they would be friends for a long time,

"I'm Bella, it's great to meet you," Bella replied, "Jasper told me so much." Peter walked over and he was going to be a dick, he kissed her hand and I nearly punched him.

"Nice ta meet ya titch,"

"Titch?" Bella questioned amused.

"Well you're not quite tiny so Titch it is." Peter said with a sure nod.

"Whatever Yoda," She waved him off and he grinned, they were going to get on great, lovely just what I needed.

"We will get on fine," He told her; aint that the truth. Esme appeared in the doorway and immediately pulled Char in to a hug and then on to Peter who, no matter how he tried to act it off, loved it.

"It's good to see you again," She said and she honestly meant it, she had missed them terribly.

"You to ma'am," Peter replied and we went in to Emmett.

"Emmett you fucker," Pete yelled in excitement, "It's good to see ya."

"Language young man," Esme warned and I saw Bella hid a grin.

"Yes, my poor human ears can't handle it." I looked at her incredulously, she cursed like a sailor.

"Sure Bells because you never curse." Emmett snorted.

"Never," she vowed seriously, I laughed at that, everyone settled in the living room when Bella voiced the question.

"When are they returning?" There was clear distaste.

"Carlisle finishes at 6 and as for the others, I don't know, they didn't say." Esme said softly, Bella stole a glance at the clock.

"We have two hours before Carlisle finishes so lets make the most of it and you have to catch up." She shoved me at Peter much to my amusement.

"Go do men stuff." She ordered and Peter shot her an incredulous look, she gave me that look and I mentally cursed.

"You wouldn't deny me time with my new sister would you?" She was twisting her hair and everything, how could a guy say no to that shit, women were evil creations.

"Na 'course not darlin'," I kissed her ignoring Peter who was laughing his ass off, I pulled the fucker with me.

"Dude, your whipped," I punched him in the face and kicked him out the door.

"Cheeky fuck," I grumbled good naturedly.

"I speak the truth, your woman had you on a leash." I took another hit at him which he blocked and it turned in to an all out brawl and we got deeper in to the forest, the poor trees didn't stand a chance. I had him pinned after 10 minutes and he admitted defeat for now, I released him with a laugh and set down on a near boulder.

"So what's been happenin Major, my thing's been going wild and then it said I was needed down here." Pete looked at him and I sighed.

"Shit's been going down captain," I told him and he knew I was serious when I called him captain, Peter was one of the only people I trusted with everything I had, he was my second in command.

"That bad?"

"Damn straight, the past few days have been completely fucked."

"Fill me in," Peter threw himself down and gave me his full attention.

"You know I tried to get rid of Alice," Peter scoffed.

"Yeah I do, stupid thing didn't know what 'I don't want you' means." He shook his head and I grinned at that, Peter had never liked Alice, damn well hated her actually.

"Well the bitch didn't get it. Bella was dating Dickward and you already know about the situation with the Volturi."

"I still cannot believe a tiny little human faced down the so called kings and left alive and still human."

"Yeah well my Bella has also survived a vampire attack." I was proud of her, she had been through so much.

"Strong lil thing then,"

"Damn straight." I agreed, "Well after that happened she agreed, not that I know why, to get back with that prick, but I know she didn't have as much love for him as before. If anything it was tolerance, and he saw her as nothing more than a possession to conform to his ideas." Peter narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like where this is going Major," I knew he wouldn't, it was set to be a beautiful picture when Edward and Peter came to blows.

"I know, but anyway, something happened when we were away hunting and Bella came in and slap me stupid if she wasn't different. She had a personality overhaul and damn it if it wasn't the best thing to happen this year." I smirked in remembrance, when I first saw her sweet mama,

"Changed her attitude and her clothes, she was looking fine and her emotions were off the charts. She actually stood up to Edward, told him where to go and pissed him right off." I shook my head, she wasn't taking any of his shit.

"Bout time,"

"Tell me about it." I agreed, "All through the week she was getting more pissed with the prick, and I'm saying it was like a punch in the gut, until our weekend hunting trip. I wasn't expecting to see her until Monday after school when Rose got a phone call; from Bella." I would always remember her enraged voice screaming down the phone.

"Why was she callin'? She knows you gotta eat."

"She was at the house for something and demanded us back, of course we went back and the anger, Pete it knocked me to the ground it was so strong." Peter looked surprised and I nodded.

"Walked in and he has her pinned against the wall, and Alice is on the stairs half dressed." Peter sat up so fast I didn't see him move, quite a feat seeing as I'm a vampire.

"They weren't…"

"Oh yeah," I confirmed grimly and he released a string of curses, he picked up a boulder and launched it in anger, and he was angry, pissed would be a better term so I let him work it off.

"Son of a bitch," He snarled flinging himself back to the ground.

"As you can imagine things went down hill from there." I said to him and he nodded once, I filled him in on the rest up until leaving for the club.

"She got some severe balls on her." Peter stated with a grin.

"Steel,"

"Threatening to torch vampires," he laughed in disbelief. "When I said you were going to have a good weekend, I thought it would be a bit better." I flashed him a smirk.

"Oh, but it was." I told him, "So much better than you can even imagine."

"Well quit stallin' fucker, I wanna know this shit." I kicked him in the shins for that.

"Bella wanted to go to a club and who were we to deny her that. Course she drags Rose of to change and when she came down those stairs I had never wanted a girl more than I wanted Bella and it only got worse." Thinking about that night was giving me a fucking hard on which was not recommended with Peter about. I explained about the dancing and grinding, the drink and the lust, Peter was flowing with jealousy.

"And then they kissed,"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, just went and kissed each other right there in front of us." I told him seriously,

"Damn you are a lucky fucker."

"You have no idea, the girl has no gag reflex." Peter's eyes went wide as saucers and he mouthed wordlessly to me, I smirked at him and he sighed.

"You must have been a fucking saint in your previous life." I snorted.

"Dick,"

"Is there anything else be goin' on?"

"Bella's dad, Chief Swan, blew up Dickward's car." Peter burst out laughing at that.

"Damn it, I wish I would have came yesterday."

"Shoulda seen it Pete, just cocked his gun all casual and blew the damn car straight up. Poor Eddie looked like he was gunna cry,"

"Shit has been goin down, and it's all because of your lil human." I rolled my eyes.

"She's my mate." I corrected, "She already feels the pull and she recognised the claim. I'm telling you, she ain't no normal human."

"You definitely bagged yourself a strange'un Major, but it is you." I kicked him again and he dodged it, I full out tackled it and we fell in to a fight. I missed this, sparing with Peter was great, he was nearly up to my level and I could have more than a one sided fight. I slammed his face in to the mud again before leaping back laughing,

"Stop whining like a little bitch Pete," I mocked and he threw himself at me, I faked right to dodge left but he caught me in the rips with a sly jab; bastard. I kicked him in the chest and pinned him a final time,

"Fine, you still got it." He grumbled and I scoffed.

"Of course," I pulled him up.

"Let's get back to the house and see what the women are up too." Sounded like a good idea to me, we ran back to the house and I went straight to Bella lifting her in to my arms, right where she should be.

"Hey darlin'," I said and she smiled.

"Hi, you catch up with Yoda?" She asked.

"Yeah, the bastard is still annoying as shit." I told her and she laughed at Pete's offended look.

"Yeah, sounds about right." She teased and the dick pouted.

"You guys needa shower, what ya been doing?" Char scolded and I looked at Pete with a grin.

"Sparing," We said together and Char rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"And Jasper won each time." I smirked at that because damn straight I won, Peter muttered under his breath as he stalked him, I pecked Bella on the cheek and ran off for yet another shower. I got up stairs and the cheeky fucker was already using my shower and had decided to help himself to my clothes, I rolled my eyes and waited. He came out with his usual grin in a towel and I shook my head.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"Bastard," I muttered. I washed all the mud and shit off of my and climbed out, I could here Peter annoying Bella and I laughed to myself, Pete wasn't going to know what hit him if he kept this up. I walked down the stairs and I heard Bella give a sharp whistle,

"Jake, come here." She ordered, "You're supposed to be a guard dog, come bite Peter for me." I felt a massive amount of humour Emmett and I couldn't help but grin

"This is on you bro," I warned him and Peter shot me an incredulous look.

"Dud, it's a dog." Yeah and wait 'til you see said dog I added in my mind. I heard the thudding of paws and I felt Peter's confusion at the sound and probably the smell, he wouldn't have thought anything of it because the whole area stank of wolfs at the moment, they were looking for the stupid red head.

"Come scare Peter for me." I heard Bella say to Jacob, she must have been leading him in to the house because I could here the claws on the wooden floor.

"Wanna say hi Yoda?" She asked sweetly, "He's only a puppy, a bit small at the moment." I covered my snort as did Emmett, Peter got up and I saw him freeze when he caught sight of the wolf.

"What the fucking hell is that?" He demanded the shock rolling off of him in waves, me and Emmett burst out laughing.

"It's my dog," She said brightly making us laugh more.

"That's a damn werewolf." He snapped still in shock.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?" She asked in mock confusion.

"No that part was left out surprisingly." He said bitingly.

"Sure you don't wanna give me back my chips?" She questioned smugly and he threw them at her before slinking off, he was not pleased about being out scored by a human and a girl.

"Was red eyes unhappy at being beaten by a human?" The wolf asked with a laugh when he had changed back.

"So unfair," Pete called petulantly and Bella snickered.

"Don't worry Whitlock, I successfully threatened a house of vamps. Apparently I'm strange even to vampires."

"Aint that the truth," I heard Emmett breath, she couldn't have put it more correct if she tried. Black was back with Emmett on the xbox and Bella gave a sigh,

"So much for guard dog," She grumbled and he flashed a grin.

"Carlisle is on his way back with Alice and Edward." Esme said to the room, she was worried and nervous and I could feel fear in there too, I withheld a grow and shared a significant look with Emmett. The whole room became tenser and Bella groaned.

"This will be delightful, I can tell." The sarcasm was back, I couldn't help but agree with her, Peter shot me a look and I knew then something was going to happen.

"Don't worry about it Titch, Eddie will be happy to see me." Pete said cheerfully and she looked at him.

"We're a bad influence on the Major." Char explained and I scoffed at that.

"Sure you are," Bella said sceptically, she slumped on to the sofa with another groan her emotions running wild again. I picked her up and sat her on my lap to calm her and myself down, I really didn't want to see them at all, my temper has been stretched to the limits these past days, she curled in to me much to my joy.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout darlin'. You're feelin' mighty angry?" I couldn't have been much better because my accent was showing through more and more, she sighed.

"I'm so damn pissed off with them." She burst out, "He's a complete bastard," she got up and furiously paced the living room muttering.

"I mean who the fucking hell does he think he is?" She asked rhetorically, "Just because I'm human I'm just something to be owned? Damn him and damn her." She growled before giving me a sharp look.

"I swear if she goes anywhere near you tonight I will find a way to hurt her." I sent her a wave of calm because her anger levels were reaching the unhealthy levels again,

"Whoa, Titch has some serious anger." Peter pointed out and I shot him a look that said 'shut the fuck up', he held up his hands.

"I'll stay with you darlin', you're my mate and I don't want him anywhere near you." Maybe a little bit of my possessive nature came in to that sentence, Ok so by Peter's smirk I would hasten to guess a lot of it did, but oh well, it was the truth.

"And I have to go to school with them." She complained and I couldn't stop my hiss at that, school had completely slipped my mind and I hated the fact that I had already left, I tucked her back in to my arm securely.

"The Captain and myself will be watching the school," I told her, if Peter thought he was here for a short visit he was wrong, that bastard was helping me. "If he even so much as walks passed you I'll rip his to pieces." I felt her surprise followed by happiness and I raised an eyebrow, I would ask her about it later.

"I have three weeks left before you can change me," She pointed out and I mentally added that it couldn't come quick enough, "But let's try and not tell them that." She added and I agreed with that, I kissed her neck and I heard them drive up, I could smell them from here as it was a familiar scent and I stiffened. As soon as they walked in I was slammed with a fuck ton of anger from Bella and I nearly groaned, sweet Jesus the girl could _feel_.

"Calm darlin'," I soothed in a quiet voice, I felt disgust and I saw Edward look down his nose at Peter, I fought my growl.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded but Peter being Peter just grinned at him.

"Evenin' to ya Edawrd," He greeted, "It hasn't been long enough." I snickered at that and Bella muffled her giggles in my shoulder, the wolf and Emmett had no problems laughing outright.

"Oh ew, what's he doing in here." Alice' voice cut right through me and I cringed, "Dog's aren't allowed."

"I'm on guard, comes with the territory." He told her casually, he was rubbing his ears though and was not in the slightest bit impressed. They all looked towards my Bella and I growled at them,

"Isabella, why are you acting immature? And I thought I told you about seeing the wolf?" Edward said in his oh so pleasant voice, she turned to glare at him.

"I must have misheard, I'm only human." She answered in a sickly sweet voice, one that did not match her emotions what so ever.

"Why are you stood like that with Jasper?" Alice demanded her lip curled in distaste, I could tell Bella had had enough with them and I didn't need her emotions to know that.

"It's none of your business." She spat.

"Bella, Alice has a point." Carlisle spoke, I wanted to tear him a new one too, "You're Edward's fiancé, you shouldn't be that close to another male." Wrong thing to say, that fucking bastard, I growled again, but this time louder.

"I am not Edward's fiancé, we are over, we were over as soon as he put the first bruise on my body and if we weren't over then I'm pretty sure we were over when I found him fucking Alice." Her rage was growing as she spoke, I felt Carlisle's anger spike.

"I really don't believe it's your decision to decide whether the relationship is over, you are still engaged to Edward until he declared it over." Carlisle stated and pretty boy nodded, my own anger was taking over and I snarled lowly.

"Isabella, come here now." Edward snapped at her and my snarling grew louder, I felt the others grow weary, but Carlisle, Edward and Alice clearly didn't get the warning to back the fuck off.

"Isabella, you belong to me, you will listen." My vision was starting to bleed red, the major was coming out and I heard a nasty snarl was echoing around the room, I realised it was me, but I didn't care. A male stepped forward, closer to my mate and I directed my snarl at him, I recognised my Captain and he put his head down in submission; good.

"Major, how about you let Titch sit with Charlotte so you don't hurt her?" He said and I hissed at him, pulling my mate closer to me,

"She won't be going anywhere near that girl, she should do as she is told and come here." Edward snapped and I felt my control break for my instincts to take over.

"On your head," My Captain spat at Edward, he faced me again. "Major, you don't want to hurt her." And he was right, my logical mind knew that my mate was still human and if I had to fight I would harm her, something I had no intentions of doing so I let Char take her for protection. I evaluated the situation as Char was explaining things to my mate, there were 5 males and 4 females in the room discounting my mate of course, and I could just knock them all down with enough despair if it came to it.

"I don't know why the confrontation, it's perfectly simple for everyone to understand that Isabella is mine, she-," I slammed him to the wall by his throat, how dare he try to state my mate belong to him.

"She is not yours." I spat.

"Jazzy, what are you doing?" the shrieking voice was back, I felt a wave of possessiveness and my mate hissed.

"Shut up human," I growled at the insult and was please when she cowered back.

"Do not speak to her," I barked.

"Jasper, you need to calm down, you're acting irrationally." Carlisle ordered and I hissed, how dare that fool think to give me orders.

"Edward and Bell's relationship is non of your concern, she needs to learn how to listen and comply to his instructions. How can he keep her for eternity if she won't listen?" I swung round and threw the prick out of the window, she screeched and Esme gasped in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I will warn you now." I told him, "Do not speak to her, do not look at her, and don't even think about her. If I find out that you have spoke to her, if I find out you have hurt her, if I find out you have upset her or even made her angry I will rip you apart slowly and Carlisle will not find the ashes." I kept my voice low and steady, but it seemed to scare the occupants more.

"It's nothing to do with you." Edward was fucking slow, that bastard was trying my last nerve.

"It has everything to do with me." I stated.

"Don't be stupid," Rich coming from him, "You haven't even spoken to her." I heard my mate scoff and I couldn't blame her, where the fucking hell has this twat been.

"She. Is. Mine." I punctuated the words and said them slowly just in case they didn't understand.

"What?" Carlisle had jumped back in to the building and they were all radiating shock, were they that fucking oblivious?

"How can you say that? I'm your wife." Alice screamed at me, Bella snarled; hot.

"You're nothing to him Alice." She spat in anger.

"And you are?" Was they scathing reply.

"Yes I am."

"Oh and what does he want with a pathetic human, you're only good for a snack to him." I felt Bella recoil at the words and I looked at her, she gave me a reassuring smile before pinning Alice with a dark glare.

"You really have some serious mental issues," I could fell the rage coming off if her in alarming amounts.

"Jasper will not hurt me and I doubt he will let anyone else hurt me." She stated and I nodded, damn straight, nobody would lay a finger on her without severe consequences.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alice waved her off.

"I am his mate." Bella yelled at her finally laying out on the table, I felt the sets of shock before anger took over, Edward snarled and I glared at him. He was more than pissed and I was urging him to attack, willing him to go for a shot with my eyes and by his emotions he knew exactly what I wanted him to do.

"It's over Alice," Bella told her and then she gasped, I turned to see her pounce, Charlotte grabbed her and launched her out of the window. Edward, the sly bastard, to his shot then and got lucky by throwing me through the back wall, I twisted in midair to land on my feet sliding back a few feet with the force. I darted back to the house and jumped through the hole I had made coming out and then I heard it; my mate's scream. I smashed back in to the room and roared, the prick had his hands around her neck and I lunged ripping his arm off. Bella fell forward and the wolf curled up around her with Esme and Rose on either side, I threw Edward out with all my strength and took pleasure when he went through multiple trees. I assessed the situation and saw the Captain and Emmett had Carlisle and Alice pinned and Char was reattaching her hand.

"Leave," I ordered and they were thrown from the room, I felt a shot of pain from my mate and I darted to her.

"Be careful Titch, the Major's still out to play." I heard the Captain tell her and I mentally rolled my eyes, this was my mate fool and I growled at him to shut his trap which he did. Bella stepped closer to me and looked me in the eye, I held out a hand and as soon as she took it I wrapped her in my arms. I immediately checked her over for injuries and when I touched her neck she winces, I hissed when I saw the bruising, I wanted to kill him painfully. I was shaken out of my murder plotting when she ran a hand softly along my cheek with a smile, I buried my nose in her hair breathing in her calming scent and it allowed me to relax knowing my mate was safe with me.

"I'm ok," She murmured.

"Are you sure?" I confirmed and she nodded looking me in the eyes, she wasn't lying.

"Captain, is everything under control?" I asked him.

"Affirmative Major, the pricks have left the building." Bella laughed at that, and I fully came back to myself. I looked around the house and winced, Esme's beautiful home was in ruins.

"Esme, I'm sorry, me and the Captain will get right on the repairs." I said sincerely and she smiled at me, that was enough to scare me.

"Oh I know," Her voice may have been calm, but her emotions were anything other, I'm surprised she hadn't had a fit or something.

"How you feeling for the next week Captain, Bella has school and I don't want anything happening?"

"Na I ain't getting' anything strange Major." I nodded relieved.

"Come," I murmured to Bella, she nodded so I easily lifter her and ran to my study to be alone with my mate, she tucker herself in to my side.

"Are you ok?" She questioned me softly and I sighed wearily.

"I shouldn't have lost control, it was dangerous." I said but she shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't have hurt me." She said firmly, "Besides, I'm glad you feel the need to protect me, he always turned everything to be my fault." That would never happen again, I hugged her tighter and we sat together peacefully until the sun started to set.

"I have to take you home," I told her quietly.

"Dad's gunna flip," She muttered and I winced at that.

"Shit, I forgot about Chief Swan."

"Let's hope he doesn't see Edward again for a long time." I smirked, maybe it would be worth him setting the wolves on pretty boy. I jumped out my window with Bella making her squeak and hit me in the chest.

"Jasper Whitlock, you warn me next time." She ordered clutching her heart, I flashed her a grin.

"Yes ma'am." She gave a sharp whistle and the wolf came bounding out of the trees.

"Jasper is taking me home." She told him, he gave a yip and ran off. I placed her in the car and drove the familiar journey to her house, Bella was calm again and I pressed a kiss to her hand making her smile. I hopped out of the car to open the door for her and hand her the keys, I gave her a sweet kiss and she all but beamed.

"Come back later?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," she kissed me and ran in to the house, I felt her emotions turn apprehensive and I ran, I wasn't sticking around for her father to blow up at me. Call me weak, but the man was scary. I headed back to the house with a sigh; time to do clean up.

**Again, sorry for the delay! Jasper's view on the fight, Peter and Char arriving and everything else, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!**

**Jess***


End file.
